Rosa negra
by yusa-chan
Summary: Depois de uma ressaca, dois jovens tem seu destino mudado. E agora eles terão que lidar com as consequencias
1. ressaca

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertence

* * *

><p>1º capitulo: Ressaca<p>

Ela se sentiu um pouco estranha ao acordar, seus olhos perolados fitaram o grande quarto tentando se familiar com algo ali, ela sabia que estava no seu quarto, mas por uma razão que desconhecia parecia que tudo estava fora do lugar. Imediatamente ela levou suas mãos para seus olhos, os esfregando com força, para tentar afastar aquele sono e a dor de cabeça que sentia.

Até então ela não tinha reparado que estava nua, nesse momento uma rajada de vento passou pela janela a fazendo estremecer... Suas faces pigmentaram ao perceber que não estava vestindo nada, foi nesse momento que ela sentiu algo se mexer debaixo dos lençóis e encostar em sua cintura, um braço desconhecido a puxou mais para meio da cama.

Ela se virou nesse mesmo momento, foi um baque, quando reconheceu aquele rosto. Ele piscou algumas vezes parecia que não estava entendo nada, enquanto que ela estava em choque "afinal o que havia acontecido?" era o que ela se perguntava.

Quando sua mente voltou a trabalhar, ela se deu conta que ela não era única que estava desprovida de roupas de baixo daquele lençol, suas faces ficaram ainda mais vermelhas ao notar a onde uma de suas mãos estavam tocando, ela deu salto fora da cama ao mesmo tempo que ele.

_ O-o que v-voc-ê f-faz aqui?_ Hinata segurava fortemente o lençol em volta do seu corpo tentando inutilmente cobri-lo, ela desconfiava que ele já tivesse visto tudo que o lençol tentava ocultar.

Ela recuou mais passo, se chocando contra a parede, não havia mais pra onde fugir, ela já estava no limite do seu quarto, ele a olhou... Não com um olhar de cobiça, medo ou receio, mas um olhar vazio, nesse momento ela desviou o olhar, afinal ele estava parado a poucos metros em sua frente completamente nu.

Ele se sentou na cama e, pois as mãos sobre seus cabelos, os apertando com força, ele fechou seus olhos com mesma força que apertava seus cabelos, então Hinata percebeu que ele não tinha resposta para sua pergunta.

Num impulso, ela caminhou até onde ele estava não soube dizer de onde vinha aquela coragem de poder encará-lo, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele percebeu sua aproximação, mas não se não se moveu, ele sabia que ela estava confusa, mas ele também estava. Seus pensamentos estavam turvos, não se lembrava de nada da noite passada só alguns flashes, mas nada com muito sentido.

Foi então que ele percebeu as pequenas mãos de Hinata tocando as suas, tentando afastá-las de seu rosto, deixando evidente o que ele tentava ocultar, a própria vergonha, ele suspirou fundo e mirou algo sua frente e ela fez o mesmo.

_ Sasuke-kun o que fizemos_ ela sussurrou que soou como uma leve brisa batendo em seu rosto era primeira vez que ele a escutava sem gaguejar

_Não sei_ ele respondeu seco

Hinata era a ultima pessoa do mundo que pensaria em passar a noite, por dois motivos 1º ela era namorada do seu melhor amigo e 2º ela era garota com mais pretendentes na vila de Konoha, que o matariam se soubessem ou que talvez tivesse acontecido naquela noite.

O segundo motivo ele não se importava muito, apesar de saber que Neji era um oponente a altura, mas o que mais incomodava era saber que ele tinha traído seu amigo

Os dois ficaram lá sentados sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ambos não perceberam uma onda irada atravessar o corredor soltando fumaças pelas ventas, só deram conta quando a isso, quando foram surpreendidos com a porta sendo arrancado do lugar, dando passagem a um Hyuuga Hiashi furioso

Ele lançou um olhar seco em direção de sua primogênita, nesse mesmo estante a herdeira se levantou dando dois passos sem poder encarar seu pai, ela já sabia que ele estava pensando, e não se surpreendeu com que aconteceu

Hiashi a esbofeteou com tanto força, que Hinata caiu no chão sem soltar o lençol que lhe cobria, um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua boca, e as lagrimas silenciosas começaram a sair dos olhos sem aviso prévio

_ Você é uma vergonha para nosso clã_ Hiashi cuspiu as palavras para ela com todo seu veneno _ nunca pensei que um dia uma filha minha iria se tornar uma vad...

_Chega_ Sasuke disse sem exaltar interrompendo Hiashi de completar sua frase, segurou seu braço o impedindo de avançar em Hinata de novo

_Como você ousa me desafinar seu insolente_ Hiashi soltou seu braço com violência e Sasuke cedeu, seus olhos cor de ônix param em Hinata ela estava chorando, o sangue se misturava com suas lagrimas. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta ao presenciar aquilo, Hinata parecia ser uma garota muito fragil, apesar que fragil ela não tinha nada, mas mesmo assim vê-la chorar era de partir o coração. Ele não podia deixa-la ser insultada daquela maneira

Hiashi seguiu o olhar de Sasuke, sua feição amenizou um pouco, ele sabia que Hinata não era daquele jeito, então seus olhos se espreitaram em Sasuke, "ela é uma menina doce e gentil, ela nunca iria fazer aquilo que outros dizem" ele pensou "Esse moleque, ele deve tê-la obrigado" mas mesmo assim ele não podia esquecer o que tinha acontecido ali

Hiashi saiu pela porta a batendo com força, mas antes de sair deixou uma aviso, que dentro de dez minutos eram pra eles descerem

Quando a porta se fechou, Hinata permaneceu no mesmo lugar, Sasuke foi até ela, ele odiava ver uma garota chorando, ele a abraçou, e ela enterrou seu rosto no peito nu do shinobi. Ele não era do tipo que gostava de consolar as pessoas, mas Hinata era exceção. Ela não merecia aquele tapa, ela era doce e meiga, apesar da aparência fragil, Sasuke sabia que ela era uma grande kunoichi

_ M-me desculpe Sasuke-kun_ ele limpou as lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos e lhe beijou a testa bem suave e devagar, pode sentir Hinata corar com tal gesto, e ele a achou mais linda corada

_ Temos que descer antes que seu pai volte_ ele lhe lançou um sorriso de lado, que ficou um pouco presunçoso depois, ao ver que ela havia ficado mais vermelha, automaticamente ele se perguntou até aonde ela corava? Mas Sasuke retirou aquele pensamento da cabeça, não era hora de pensar naquilo, apesar que... Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando clarear a mente

Depois de ajudar Hinata, Sasuke começou uma nova batalha dentro do quarto pálido: achar suas roupas. Por sorte ele havia encontrado sua cueca box dentro do bainheiro de Hinata, não tinha mínima idéia de como ela havia parado ali dentro, mas foi só isso que encontrou, não tinha mais peça nenhuma dele dentro do quarto

_ Hei, Hinata... Er... Por acaso você sabe a onde estão minhas roupas?

_T – toma_ Hinata se curvou e lhe estendeu uma caixa preta com uma fita prata, era sem duvidas um presente que havia comprado, quando ela levantou a cabeça para fita-lo, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha _ e-eu havia comprado pro Naruto, antes...

A voz dela morreu antes de concluir o que estava falando, ele se limitou a da uma olhadela, um pouco interessado no que a herdeira estava dizendo

Hinata se sentou na cama, sem olhar para Sasuke, ela fitou seus pés enquanto colocava uma yukata e retirava aquele lençol

_Antes de ele transar com Sakura_ sem olha-lo, ela concluiu, era mais fácil falar desse modo percebeu, sem fita os ônix_ eu tinha ido para aquela festa afoga ás magoas, pelo menos era isso Ino queria_ ela deu um fraco sorriso _nós havíamos discutido de amanhã cedo, e de noite ele estava trasando com a Sakura- san no meio da festa, essa é a ultima coisa que eu me lembro... Claro antes de começar a beber

A principio, Sasuke se sentiu aliviado, ele não havia dormido com a namorada do seu melhor amigo, isso já era algo bom, mas ele sentia que Hinata estava muito triste com tudo aquilo

Quando ela se levantou, ela começou a arrumar a cama, quando retirou o lençol havia uma marca de sangue em cima de uns dos lençóis, foi então que Sasuke se lembrou de algo, Hinata era virgem.

_ Ninguém planeja a primeira vez_ ela se virou com um sorriso nos lábios, Sasuke sabia aquele era um sorriso forçado, e se sentiu péssimo por isso.

A primeira vez de uma garota sempre era importante e para Hinata não era diferente, lógico que tinha sonhado fazer isso por amor e não por causa de uma bebedeira e com um cara que ela nem conhecia. E provavelmente ele não tinha sido nenhum pouco carinhoso com ela, ela deveria ter sentido muita dor, ele estava sentindo o pior homem da fase da Terra

_ Eu não sabia que vocês tinham terminando

_Não terminamos... Tudo foi muito rápido, mas eu também tive minha parcela de culpa_ ela dobrava os lençóis sujo e jogava no chão para serem lavados, seus olhos sempre focados nos lençóis nunca nos do Uchiha _ ele nunca me amou, mas mesmo assim foi bom o tempo que durou, eu meio que já suspeitava que ele estivesse se encontrando com a Sakura- san, mas não quis acreditar, fui uma tola no final

_ Não uma tola, e sim uma garota apaixonada_ Sasuke se aproximou a ajudando a arrumar a cama, ele já tinha pratica, sempre morou sozinho, não demorou muito a cama já estava perfeitamente arrumada _ você ainda o ama?

_Não sei_ ela foi sincera _ mas já não importa mais, eu não quero mais vê-lo na minha frente

_Entendo_ ele murmurou quando se virava

Quando se ele virou, Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha, as costas do shinobi estava toda arranhada e com um pouco de sangue, quando olhou para suas mãos suas unhas estavam vermelhas, Sasuke reparou a onde ela estava olhando e sorriu

_ Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo selvagem_ Hinata ficou preste a explodir, com aquele comentário ela ficou mais vermelha que um tomate, e o Uchiha gostava disso, ele agora estava adiquirindo um novo passatempo _ mas eu também não fui muito gentil_ ele lhe lançou um olhar

Hinata estava com uma yukata fina e pouco transparente, quando seguiu o olhar do Uchiha, ela não entendeu a principio

_ Em baixo da yukata_ Ela se virou e abriu a yukata, ela ainda não tinha colocado suas roupas intimas, foi quando analisou direito seu corpo, sem se importa com Sasuke dentro do quarto. Ela abaixou a yukata e olhou pelo espelho o corpo inteiro

_ Oh... Não!_ quando se viu no espelho, ela entendeu perfeitamente tuas palavras, seu corpo tinha inúmeras marcas e manchas, seus seios tinham marcas de mordidas e chupões, suas coxas haviam marca de mãos desenhadas em sua pele perfeitamente, no estomago a mesma coisa, quando se virou sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha _ eu não acredito_ seus olhos foram pra Sasuke nesse mesmo momento

_ Eu não acredito que não me lembre_ ele disse num tom divertido com aquela situação _será que deflorei a herdeira Hyuuga em todos os sentidos?

Hinata lhe lançou um olhar assassino junto com uma almofada que Sasuke perfeitamente desviou

_ Cala boca_ era primeira vez que ela se exaltava na vida com alguém, eu nunca iria fazer _aquilo_ na vida dela e principalmente com Uchiha Sasuke, mas ela não podia esconder que ficou um pouco preocupada, suas nadégas tinham marcas de mordidas e vários chupões, não era possível ou era?

Sasuke percebeu a confusão nos olhos da herdeira Hyuuga, e o medo espalhado, ele respirou fundo, ele tinha que ter certeza até onde eles tinham ido ontem à noite, se ela era virgem era fácil saber

_ Deite e abre as pernas_ ela se virou pra ele sem entender

_Como é que é?

_ Eu posso fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do difícil, você que escolhe_ Mas antes de responder Sasuke a empurrou sobre a cama e segurou seus braços com uma mão e olhou em seus olhos _ Fique calma eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal, mas eu preciso que você confie em mim e fique quietinha

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, Sasuke soltou seus braços e Hinata fechou seus olhos com força, ela pode sentir as mãos de Sasuke deslizando sobre suas pernas e as abrindo, no inicio ela não deixou mais depois concedeu, os dedos de Sasuke deslizaram sobre sua intimidade e ela sentiu sua respiração acelerar e seu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha, ela sentiu os dedos de Sasuke fazendo uma leve pressão sobre sua intimidade e sentiu um pouco de dor, mas bem de leve, ela teve medo abrir estava com muita vergonha

_Sinto te dizer, que você não é mais virgem_ ela abriu seus olhos e encarou Sasuke _ o hímen foi rompido_ ele tava com as bochechas um pouco rosada bem de leve quase imperceptível, mas não para os olhos de Hinata

_Tem como, você sabe. Se for possível saber se... Eu_ ela não sabia como falar aquilo _ fiz outra... Coisa?_ Sasuke entendeu o que ela queria dizer, e se lamentou por ter feito aquele comentário, ela estava realmente muito preocupada com aquilo

_ Não muito, mas se foi sua primeira vez_ ele a olhou para ter certeza, e viu a resposta em seus olhos, ela era muito pura e inocente até demais _algumas garotas sentem um pouco de dor nessa região no dia seguinte e desconforto, se você quiser posso fazer o teste, mas não te garanto que seja indolor

Ela podia imaginar o que seria aquele teste, e não estava muito a fim de fazê-lo, mas a duvida a assombrava, ela estava sentindo um pouco de dor, mas em todo o corpo, e aquilo a assustava

_ Mas acho que é melhor você esquecer isso, se aconteceu ou não... Deixa para lá, acho que vai ser melhor para você_

Sasuke já tinha se vestido com roupas que Hinata havia lhe dado, _hatatare _e uma _hakama_ negros, sem nenhum tipo de adorno. As roupas em si ficaram um pouco justas principalmente o _hatatare_. Realmente Hinata não conhecia o gosto de Naruto, aquelas roupas eram mais parecidas com Neji, ele notou, mas ela tinha um bom gosto, as peças era bonitas

Quando já estava arrumado, Hinata saiu do banho vestindo um komon preto com uns adornos pratas em volta, os desenhos eram abstratos varias linhas contornando o tecido escuro. O seu cabelo estava preso em coque e com um kanzashi para enfeitá-lo, mas da mesma cor que o komon

Ela estava linda, sem adornos, nada. Sasuke percebeu que para pequena Hyuuga, não precisava de nada para ficar bela, sua própria beleza era natural, sem adornos para ofuscá-la

Os dois param em frente do escritório de Hiashi, as mãos de Hinata tremiam, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Sua respiração estava alterada e seu pulso mais ainda... Ela estava no meio de colapso nervoso, enfrentar seu pai, não era uma das coisas que ela tinha escrito em seu vocabulário, ou melhor, era o que faltava nele

Sasuke podia perceber que a Hyuuga estava com problemas, ele queria lhe dizer para não se preocupar, mas ele não sabia como dizer. Então num gesto inesperado ele segurou a mão de Hinata, ela o encarou, mas ele continuava com os olhos fixos na porta

_ Entrem_ uma voz autoritária os chamou

Quando entraram Hiashi fez um gesto para eles se sentarem, e eles obedeceram. O patriarca olhava o Uchiha com raiva, afinal aquele era o homem que corrompera sua filha. E não passou despercebido as mãos interligadas quando eles entraram, o que fez sua fúria aumenta ainda mais

Era nessas horas que Hiashi queria ter tido um filho homem, assim seu nome nunca iria ficar manchado com tal desonra. Justo naquele momento aquilo tinha que acontecer? Ele se perguntava

Depois de anos treinando sua primogênita para ser útil, pelo menos um pouco, acontecia tal desgraça. Todo aquele treinamento jogado fora, tudo por causa daquele Uchiha.

Finalmente Hinata havia consigo superá-lo, e como prova disso, ela era a nova capitã de uns dos times da anbu. Ele nunca havia se orgulhado mais, quando soube que Hinata agora era uma anbu.

Mas para que todo aquele esforço? Ele se auto perguntava. Ela havia jogado suas vitorias toda no lixo. O assunto inteiro no clã era que a princesinha Hyuuga havia se deleitado com o ultimo Uchiha, se ao menos tivessem sido discreto, ele poderia até perdoá-los, mas não, todo o clã já sabia da noitada dos dois. E era aquilo que o deixa com mais raiva seu nome estava na boca do povo, tudo por causa deles

Eles sentaram na frente de Hiashi, Hinata não era capaz de encarar o pai, seus olhos ficaram fixos em suas mãos, enquanto que Sasuke olhava diretamente para os olhos do líder dos Hyuuga, mostrando total indiferença

"Que moleque insolente" era o pensamento de Hiashi, ao observar os orbes cor de ônix, apesar de tal atitude, Hiashi até que gostou do que viu naquele olhar, Sasuke tinha um olhar forte e destemido, mas um pouco arrogante

_Uchiha você envergonhou meu nome e isso não algo que eu admita_ Hiashi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio que se estalava na sala _ por causa dos deslizes de vocês serei obrigado a tomar certas a atitudes_ Hinata olhou pro seu pai confusa

_Otousan?_ sua voz soou como um sussurro

_ Minha casa não é lugar para prostitutas_ ele continuou seus olhos foram parar em Hinata, que se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira _ no momento em que você decidiu se acasalar com ele, você deixou de ser minha filha. A partir de hoje você não fará mais parte da casta principal e como penalidade, suas regalias como a herdeira Hyuuga acabam hoje.

Hinata ouvia atônica as palavras do seu pai, ela fechou seus olhos com força para que as lágrimas não saíssem.

_ Você será deserdada e rebaixada a se tornar uma _bunke, _enventualmente que sua kekkei genkai será selada. E apartir desse momento não terá nenhuma ligação com a sõke_ Hinata olhava para seu pai sem acreditar em suas palavras _ nenhuma mulherzinha com tu ira manchar a imagem da familia p-

_Hinata_ Sasuke a chamou interrompendo Hiashi, Hinata o fitou com os olhos avermelhado por causas da lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, sem sua permissão, o tom do ultimo Uchiha estava calmo _ arrume suas coisas, por que vamos embora daqui hoje

* * *

><p>Esse é o primeiro fanfic no universo naruto, espero que gostem<p>

Arigato gozaimasu !


	2. dor de cabeça

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

Dedico esse capítulo a:

Luciana Fernandes, lah15, saiury-chan 2, Mikarim, FranHyuuga, Miiih

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fiquei muito feliz

* * *

><p>2º capitulo: Dor de cabeça<p>

Ao ver o antigo templo Hyuuga, Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito... Apesar das ultimas palavras de seu pai aquela tinha sido sua casa durante anos. Ela podia sentir os olhares sobre si, os comentários nenhum pouco discretos e menos ainda os gesto direcionado a ela. O que ela desejava naquele momento era sumir da fase da Terra

_Uma hora antes_

_Hinata olhava para Sasuke sem entender suas ultimas palavras, _

__Como você ousa me enfrentar, moleque_ as palavras de Hiashi pareciam rajadas de ventos, seus olhos adquiriram o tom avermelhado, suas mãos agarraram o hatatare do Uchiha _quem você pensa que é para me questionar seu moleque atrevido?_

__Hinata arrume suas coisas, não irei repetir de novo_ o Uchiha disse sem desviar o olhar, olhou dentro do olhos albinos de Hiashi que já estava com o byakugan ativado, deu um sorriso presunçoso _se você preza suas mãos te aconselho a me soltar_

_O líder da sõke bufou furioso com tal comentário, Sasuke ativou o fumetsu mangekyou sharingan, era a primeira vez que Hiashi via aqueles olhos, o brilho vermelho intenso. Aquela era a mais forte kekkei genkai do clã Uchiha, ele não teve outra escolha além de recuar. Seu ego havia sido ferido por um fedelho, aquilo era imperdoável_

__Você não pode fazer nada_ ele lhe disse entre os dentes _Hinata pertence ao clã Hyuuga, sua existência serve para seguir ordens estabelecidas, ela não passa de uma inútil que não serve para nada... _

_Aquelas palavras atingiram Hinata de uma maneira desastrosa, havia ferido-a mais do que qualquer arma. Ela amava seu pai mais do que tudo, mas mesmo assim aquele amor não era recíproco._

_Nada adiantava, nenhuma uma insígnia ou posto alto, muito menos seu cargo na anbu pro seu pai nada estaria altura da herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Nada seria suficiente, tudo que ela fizesse sempre estaria errado, ela sempre seria a mesma garota inútil pelos olhos de Hiashi _

__Ela não irá te seguir, sabe por quê?_ Hiashi olhou diretamente para os olhos de Sasuke _ por que ela não tem coragem. Alguém como ela não é capaz de tal coisa..._

_Hinata se perguntava se um dia seu pai a viu como filha? Se ele a amava? Se ao mesmo a respeitava, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ela silenciosamente reconhece aquela verdade que sempre negou a ver_

_Para seu pai ela não passava de um erro, um erro tão grande que ele preferia uma filha morta a ela. Por esse motivo ele havia entregado-a aos cuidados de Kurenai, para que ela se tornasse uma kunoichi e acabasse morta em uma das missões e assim ele ficaria livre dela para sempre _

__Não sei como ela pode ser minha filha, uma criatura desprezível dessa não pode ter o mesmo sangue que eu_ Sasuke ouve sem dizer nada _a única utilidade dela é abrir as pernas pro primeiro que aparece na sua frente, mas não posso permitir que tal ato manche meu nom- _

_Com lagrimas nos olhos, Hinata retira o brasão dos Hyuugas costurado em seu komon, e o joga na mesa de Hiashi, com toda sua fúria_

__Manchar seu nome?_ ela pergunta sem olhá-lo _ não se preocupe otousan, que isso não irá acontecer_ ela da um leve sorriso de deboche _eu teria que ter seu sangue para sujá-lo, mas esse não é o caso_

__Como ousa me afrontar dessa maneira_ Hiashi grita para ela _

__E-eu_ ela respira fundo se negando a gaguejar naquele momento _eu passei minha vida toda tentando te agradar, cada cicatriz em meu corpo foi para o senhor sentir orgulho de mim_ ela olha pro chão envolvendo seus braços sobre si _tudo que sempre quis era que otousan me reconhecesse_ ela o encara com os olhos avermelhados, não se importando com as lágrimas em seu rosto _mas hoje percebo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, eu nunca vou ser a filha que o senhor quer, e eu nem quero isso, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Eu sigo meu próprio caminho, não mais o seu... Adeus Hiashi-sama_

_Sem olhar para trás ela se retira do escritório de Hiashi, batendo a porta com força e vai para seu quarto. Hinata deixou tudo que tivesse ligação aos Hyuugas em seu quarto, só levando o que ela havia comprado e o dinheiro que recebera das missões que fazia. Todas as jóias de sua mãe junto com os kimonos, os deixou dentro de um baú destinado a Hanabi._

_Quando terminou de arrumar tudo saiu do seu quarto com apenas duas malas, e deu uma ultima olhada em seu antigo quarto, aquela seria a ultima que o veria. Sasuke a esperou na sala perto da escada, quando a viu pegou as malas dela numa mão só. Por um momento Hinata ficou feliz que nem Neji e Hanabi estivessem em casa, para vê-la partir_

__Arrependida? _

_Com um suspiro fraco, Hinata de um breve sorriso e lhe disse_

__Não, finalmente estou livre para poder voar_

O caminho havia sido silencioso, ambos não eram de falar muito. Hinata podia perceber que Sasuke não estava de bom humor, e ficava pior a cada comentário que as pessoas faziam enquanto eles passavam. Ela já nem mais olhava pros lados seu rosto estava escarlate por causa dos comentários

Parecia que vila inteira já estava a par do que havia acontecido na noite passada, o que ambos se perguntavam era o que havia acontecido? Mas a única certeza que havia era: não tinham sido nenhum pouco discreto

Sasuke não deixou de notar, uma camisa muito familiar pendurada em umas das arvores na entrada do clã Hyuuga, e nem Hinata ao ver um furisode preto com detalhes vermelhos pelo caminho, idêntico ao que ela usava na noite passada. Eles sabiam que aquelas roupas eram deles, mas era difícil imaginar como haviam parado ali

Logo adiante, eles avistaram um grupo de senhoras que conversavam ou gritavam contando algo sobre um casal de jovens fazendo algazarra durante a noite, uma delas segurava uma calça negra, nesse momento Hinata olhou diretamente para Sasuke

_Sem comentários_ foi à única coisa que o shinobi disse

Conversa das senhoras

_Eram dois jovens_ uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos falavam _eles estavam andando por aqui de noite, um deles cuspia bolas de fogo. O desgraçado queimou o rabo do meu gato que estava na janela, quando eu encontrar o filho da mãe irei capá-lo

_A assim! Me lembro dele_ a outra mulher de olhos âmbares comentavam seus olhos brilhavam enquanto descrevia a cena _ ele era lindo, estava sem camisa e seus olhos eram rubros, ele tinha uma voz... Ahhh... Que voz era aquela! Sem contar aquele peito, os músculos e a boca!

_Se comporte Naeko _ a mulher mais velha a repreendeu _ele não passava de um sem vergonha, vocês viram o que eles fizeram? E ainda por cima no meio da rua.

_Como não ver_ a outra moça que segurava a calça comentou, enquanto jogava a calça negra dentro de uma lata de lixo _ aqueles bastardos estavam se fornicando em plena rua, a mocinha tinha que ter pelo menos um mínimo de respeito. Afinal uma garota tem que se prezar um pouco, mas essa garotada de hoje em dia. Não sei o que tem na cabeça

_Mas isso não é desculpa, ele estava praticamente devorando ela_ à mulher de cabelos grisalhos massageava as têmporas _ o moleque estava quase sem roupas, e a menina menos ainda. No meu tempo isso não era coisa de mulheres de respeito, deixar se tocada daquela maneira tão desrespeitosa.

_Nem sei quem devorava quem. Os dois estavam de um jeito, kami-sama me perdoe_ a outra mulher parecia que estava se falecendo no meio da calçada e começou a se abanar

_Sem contar que ambos ainda eram shinobis tinham que da o mínimo de respeito...

_Respeito era o que faltava ali

_Isso é verdade, May.

Na mesma hora, Sasuke pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou para que saíssem dali. Naquele momento ele não fazia questão nenhuma de lembrar o que tinha ocorrido na noite passada. O que ele queria era sair da mira daqueles olhares antes que ligasse o nome à pessoa, no caso o moleque sem vergonha à Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele não saltou a mão de Hinata até que tivesse na sua casa, ele praticamente a empurrou dentro da casa e fechou a porta. A Hyuuga ficou um pouco sem graça com aproximação do Uchiha, mas não se importou ela queria era sentir segura um pouco, ou menos exposta.

Ela entendia aqueles comentários e sabia que ainda não tinham descoberto quem era o tal casal, mas era questão de tempo. Muitas pessoas haviam olhado para eles tempo demais, enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Konoha e meio que estavam cogitando a idéia.

Por sorte de ambos, a maioria dos cidadãos de Konoha estava com pouco de dificuldade de similar essa idéia. Era complicado para maioria pensar que a boneca de porcelana do clã Hyuuga pudesse fazer tal coisa, mas estavam certo que o ultimo Uchiha estava envolvido.

Não era segredo nenhum que o único herdeiro do clã Uchiha tinha uma vida pessoal muito ativa, apesar de que o mesmo era bastante discreto em suas facetas românticas, mas nada escapava dos olhos dos curiosos moradores da nem tão calma vila do Fogo

_Sa- Sasuke-san_ Hinata o chamou, Sasuke parou no mesmo momento, mas não se virou continuou de costa para a Hyuuga. Ele sabia que alguma hora eles teriam que conversar, mas ele não queria que fosse tão cedo. Vendo a atitude do Uchiha, ela continuou _ eu agradeço pela forma que você tratou desse... Assunto, e agradeço. Mas agora devo ir, ainda tenho que alugar um quarto num hot-

_Você vai ficar_ foi o que ele simplesmente disse, e subiu com as malas dela para o quarto de hospedes, Hinata o seguiu

_Sasuke-san, você não esta me escutando_ ela elevou um pouco mais a voz, ele se virou com um sorriso de lado estampado nos seus lábios, e jogou as malas em cima da cama

_Acho que já temos intimidade o suficiente, para você me chamar desse jeito_ ele se aproximou da Hyuuga de uma forma perigosa, suas mãos tocaram a face da herdeira num gesto simples, Sasuke não deixou de notar a pele macia de Hinata, e nem quentura e menos ainda a maneira que ela corava por causa de tal gesto

_Sa-Sasuke-san...

Ele se aproximou mais, já podia sentir a respiração quente dela contra seu peito. Hinata recuou um passo para trás, a mão do Uchiha foi parar em sua cintura para que ela não se afastasse

_Sa-Sasuke-kun...?

Ele a apertou mais forte contra seu peito e pode sentir o corpo da herdeira se estremecer com tal contado físico, aproximou seus lábios perto do ouvido de Hinata, um com uma voz rouca e baixa sussurrou

_Só Sasuke_ ele lhe disse e se afastou. Hinata estava completamente vermelha, Sasuke a achou mais linda ainda. Ele deu um leve beijo em sua testa e completou libertando a Hyuuga dos seus braços _ é assim quero que você me chame **'**Sasuke**' **sem afixos

Hinata precisou de um tempo para poder processar tudo, seu corpo ainda estava tremulo por causa da atitude de Sasuke. Ela estava consciente que deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate, mas o que a mais incomodava era o fato dele ter se afastado.

Seu corpo o queria perto, mas sua mente dizia que não. Ela ainda podia sentir o toque frio dos lábios do Uchiha sobre sua pele, apesar de tão pouco tempo. E a voz. Hinata jamais iria esquecer aquela voz e as mãos sobre sua cintura. Aquele simples toque havia feito desenterrar lembranças que havia esquecido.

O modo que sua pele ficava ainda mais vermelha na noite passada. A maneira que dois corpos se uniam, a forma que sussurros dentro de um quarto pálido ficavam mais alto. O jeito que rolavam sobre os lençóis. As mãos que deslizavam pelo seu corpo

E as palavras nenhuns pouco inocentes surradas ao pé do ouvido, o suor que escorria pela face do herdeiro Uchiha. Sem contar a maneira que ela a beija, e os toques, cada vezes mais íntimos.

Hinata sentou se na cama com as mãos sobre o rosto. Aquelas imagens se repetiam em sua mente cada vez mais vivida. Ela não tinha mais duvidas sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior

_Sasuke_ ela sussurrou _o que a gente vez?_ ela se perguntou, a herdeira não percebeu a presença do Uchiha no quarto, que a olhava com olhos fixos e negros

Ele permaneceu encostado na porta, e continuou a observá-la. Pela primeira vez após toda a confusão, ele viu Hinata chorar. Ela estava triste, mas não da mesma maneira que estava algumas horas atrás enquanto enfrentava seu pai, e nem aquelas lagrimas eram iguais.

Ela estava chorando porque finalmente havia se dado conta de tudo que tinha acontecido e de as coisas haviam mudado de uma maneira sem volta. Sasuke a deixou sozinha aquilo era algo que Hinata deveria enfrentar por si mesma, sem ajuda ou palavras de apoio

O próprio shinobi também estava fazendo a mesma coisa, mas ao contrario da kunoichi ele não tinha perdido nada. Bem ou mal, ele sabia que dor de Hinata era maior que a dele, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia que tinha horas que era preciso enfrentar os próprios medos.

Hinata permaneceu no seu novo quarto por horas, sozinha, aos poucos suas lagrimas foram se cessando e a dor diminuído. Agora ela não era mesma garota de antes, ela havia mudado mesma que a força. Ela teria que tomar rédeas da sua nova vida, não podia mais depender do seu pai, e nem de Sasuke. Ela pegou sua mala decidida a ir embora

_Esqueça_ foi à única coisa que Sasuke disse ao ver Hinata sair do quarto com uma mala, ele pegou a mala da mão dela a força

_Me devolve_ ela gritava tentava pegar a mala da mão dele, sem muito sucesso _ me devolve Sasuke, eu vou embora_ ele se limitou ao silencio

Sasuke não iria permitir que ela fosse embora, principalmente para morar em uma pensão cerca de homens que poderiam fazer algum mal a ela. Ali Hinata estava segura e debaixo da vista dele, nada de mal iria acontecer. Porque ela não entendia, era o que Sasuke pensava, tudo estava fazendo era o melhor para ela

_Sasuke não seja mau_ Hinata choramingava no peito do shinobi _ assim vai ser mais fácil, me devolve a minha mala

_Chega disso, por favor, me devolve

_ME DEVOLVE

Sasuke estava sem paciência, apesar de que ele nunca foi um homem com muita paciência, mas se ela não entendia por bem então ele teria que usar força. Ele pegou a kunoichi com um braço e a jogou sobre seu ombro

_Sasuke para de palhaçada_ ela gritou _ me solta eu estou falando serio

Silencio

_Para de criancice, me solta

Mais silencio

_Uchiha Sasuke, me solta agora

E mais silencio

Hinata se debatia nos braços do shinobi tentando se saltar, mas nada acontecia. Por outro lado o Uchiha até que estava gostando da cena, ele tinha uma visão muito privilegiada do traseiro da herdeira.

Ele ignorou os protesto e insultos (palavras que nunca pensou que Hinata soubesse, saíram da boca de uma Hyuuga irritada), e só a libertou quando chegou ao quarto. Ele a jogou sobre a cama sem nenhum cuidado

_Ou você fica por bem, ou terei que usar a força

* * *

><p>Até o próximo capítulo<p>

Arigato gozaimasu!


	3. relacionamento

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

Dedico esse capítulo a:

Luciana Fernandes, Mikarim, saiury-chan 2, Roh Matheus, FranHyuuga

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fiquei muito feliz

* * *

><p>3º capitulo: Relacionamento<p>

"Nunca deixe um Uchiha nervoso" Hinata agora entendia essa frase melhor do que ninguém. Como Sasuke havia lhe dito, cumpriu sua palavra. Ele a havia trancando dentro do quarto e selado, apesar dos berros e das ameaças, o shinobi não abriu a porta. Hinata já estava cansada de ficar gritando para ele solta-la, mas nada funcionava.

Depois de algum tempo, Hinata permaneceu em sua nova cama, deitada, fitando o teto branco. Ela percebeu a entrada dele, mas não se moveu continuou na mesma posição

_Por que você torna as coisas mais difíceis?

Ela lhe retribuiu com o silencio, a herdeira estava furiosa. Sasuke a havia deixado trancada a tarde toda. Ele estava a tratando como uma prisioneira, e isso a deixava mais irritada. Eles não tinham nenhuma ligação, então por que ele a tratava assim. Hinata sabia que Sasuke já tinha se deleitado com a toda a vila de Konoha, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar que tinha feito alguma delas prisioneira.

Por que ele se incomodava? Seria por culpa? Ela se perguntava, por que de tudo aquilo.

Sasuke não estava feliz, ela menos. Nenhum dos dois previu aonde aquilo iria parar, foi somente uma bebedeira e como resultado sexo casual. Apesar de não ter gostado da maneira que tinha acontecido, Hinata estava conformada. Ela estava disposta a seguir em frente, provavelmente nunca iria se esquecer de Sasuke, mas mesmo assim, continuar a vida era o que almejava

Mas Sasuke estava dificultando tudo com aquele moralismo, e daí que era virgem. Pronto aconteceu. Fim de papo. Mas não. Ele tinha que cismar justo com ela, ser um bom samaritano, e rever seus erros. Por que raios! Sasuke estava fazendo isso

_Sei que você esta confusa-

Ela imediatamente se levantou e o encarou, seus olhos estavam fumegantes de fúria

_Confusa?_ ela repetiu _ eu estou com raiva. Por que eu tenho que ficar presa aqui?

_Para seu bem_ ele se limitou a dizer

_Sasuke olha em volta como você pode dizer que isso tudo é para meu bem?_ ela se levantou e caminhou até a direção do Uchiha _você esta me prendendo aqui_ Hinata, pois suas mãos sobre o rosto de Sasuke e olhou em seus olhos _Sasuke, você não tem nenhuma obrigação comigo

Ela lhe disse com toda a sinceridade. Sasuke colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos de Hinata e as retirou do seu rosto. O Uchiha puxou a Hyuuga contra seu peito e a abraçou, entrelaçando seus braços sobre o corpo da kunoichi

Sentir o aroma de Hinata era algo delicioso para ele. A maciez da sua pele e o calor que ela emanava, era tudo surreal com ela por perto. Sasuke se sentia bem ao tê-la próxima de si, a frágil Hyuuga havia despertado algo nele que há muito tempo estava adormecido. Parecia que seu coração ao lado dela batia de novo

Uma sensação agradável se instalava em seu peito quando Hinata estava por perto, apesar de poucos segundos. Perder-la era inadmissível, ele não estava fazendo isso por moralismo, ou por se importar com a pureza ou nome dela. Ele estava fazendo isso por ele, simplesmente por ele.

Poderia parecer egoísmo de sua parte, mas ele a queria. Ao contrario de Hinata, Sasuke se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite passada, cada detalhe. Ele havia conseguido se lembrar de tudo. E com isso seu desejo também apareceu, ele queria ter Hinata de novo em seus braços como na noite passada, ele queria ouvi-la gemer seu nome, arranha suas costas e suspirar a cada beijo que ele dava

Ele a queria de novo em sua cama, para lhe proporcionar o melhor dos pecados. Queria senti o gosto dela em seus lábios e o cheiro pecaminoso que ela expelia. Tê-la de novo sobre si, era o que ele desejava... Hinata

Naquela hora ele não se importava de ter que seduzi-la, ou prende-la em casa. Por que ele a queria de novo e não deixaria ninguém mais tê-la a não ser ele. Sasuke estava pouco se importando com os princípios ou modo errado que tudo começou. E muitos menos que aquela garota parada na sua frente fosse namorada do seu melhor amigo, ou ex-namorada.

Em sua mente era só ele e Hinata, mas nada. Ele iria conquistá-la mesmo que tivesse que usar meios ilícitos.

Hinata não reparou que estava caminhando ou sendo empurrada, foi só se da conta quando estava deitada sobre a cama e Sasuke sobre ela. Os olhos intensos a fitaram de uma forma tão inesperada, ela não pode se conter a aquele olhar, suas mãos tocaram a face do Uchiha de novo, para ter certeza que aquilo era real

Sasuke ao sentir tal toque, respirou fundo inalando o cheiro que a Hinata expelia um aroma de flores silvestres

_Por que você é tão difícil?_ ele lhe disse próximo ao seu ouvido, a Hyuuga se arrepiou com o hálito frio contra sua pele _ eu nunca iria fazer nada que você não queira_ suas deslizaram pela a face de Hinata a deixando corada_ só quero que fique aqui... Comigo

_Sa-sasuke_ antes de terminar de falar, os lábios do Uchiha domaram os de Hinata, uma onda de calor atravessou pelo o corpo da Hyuuga

A maneira que língua de Sasuke agia dentro de sua boca de uma maneira tão intensa, a deixaram sem ação. Em nenhum momento ela negou tal toque, o que ela mais queria era que aquele beijo não terminasse. Suas mãos tinham vida própria, puxaram o Uchiha para mais próximo e se afundando nos cabelos rebeldes dele

Sasuke entrelaçou a cintura de Hinata a chocando contra seu peito, fazendo com que a kunoichi se sentasse em seu colo, suas mãos entraram dentro do komon o retirando, deixando o ombros e o busto farto da Hyuuga expostos.

A pele de Hinata estava vermelha e seus lábios inchados, quando Sasuke se afastou para fita-la. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos cor de perola, que olhos... Aqueles olhos iriam levá-lo para perdição, mas ele estava pouco ligando para isso. Dessa vez com cuidado ele deitou Hinata sobre a cama, mas sem deixar de beijá-la, suas mão foram para coxa de Hinata levando o komon por conseqüência

A porta foi aberta e uma figura laranja aparecia.

_Sasukeeeeeeee_ ambos pararam de se mover _ o que é isso?

Silêncio

Hinata olhou para Sasuke, os olhos ônix a fitaram com intensidade, ele tocou os cabelos da morena aproximando sua face contra seu peito. Como se um gesto dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem, ela o abraçou e ele retribui o abraço e lhe deu beijo em seus lábios os selando, depois se virou para se deparar com seu amigo

Naruto olhava para aquela cena sem acreditar, sua namorada estava com seu melhor amigo, uma onda de raiva se estalava em seu peito. Uma fúria que nunca sentiu, justo Sasuke estava lhe traindo

_O que você pensa que está fazendo com minha namorada?

Ele havia se esquecido que Naruto ainda não estava a par do término de namoro

_Ex- namorada_ ele corrigiu

_Como?_ ele questionou _teme como você ousa transar com a minha namorada

Naruto voou para cima de Sasuke, num movimento rápido Sasuke deixou Hinata e apareceu atrás de Naruto, apertando o pescoço do portado da kyuubi, impedindo dele se mexer. Naruto olhava irado para Hinata que estava encolhida na cama puxando seu komon para se cobrir

_Nunca pensei que você fosse fazer isso comigo_ ele gritou para ela _e logo com meu melhor amigo, você não passa de uma...

_Eu não fiz nada_ ela gritou para ele de volta _no momento que você transou com a Sakura, você deixou de fazer parte da minha vida

Naruto perdeu o foco, ela sabia. Ela sabia sobre a Sakura, mas como? Em sua mente veio o festival de Konoha. Como ele havia sido idiota, provavelmente Hinata tinha visto ele naquele festival, como ele podia havia sido tão imprudente. Mas mesmo assim isso não justificava sua traição, se ele estava traindo era por culpa dela o negando o que era de direito como seu namorado

_Teme como você fez isso comigo?

Sasuke não respondeu, ele sabia que Naruto estava com a cabeça quente e dizer qualquer coisa agora iria só piorar a situação. Num suspiro pesado Sasuke ativou o sharingan e poucos segundos os dois apareceram na sala de estar

Naruto sem se desvencilhou da chave de braço do Uchiha, e segurou o hatatare de Sasuke, fuzilando os ônix. As marcas da kyuubi estavam evidentes no rosto de Naruto

_Logo a minha namorada?_ ele bufou

_Acalme-se

Antes de terminar Naruto o soltou e logo em seguida tentou socar o rosto de Sasuke, mas quando a mão do portador da kyuubi se aproximou da face do Uchiha, o Uchiha foi mais rápido e se desviou sem nenhuma dificuldade

_Teme, você me paga

Naruto invocou os Kage Bunshi e partiu para cima de Sasuke, Naruto estava perdendo o raciocínio e o chakra da kyuubi tomando o lugar. Ele estava furioso os golpes de Naruto estavam sem ordem simplesmente atacava sem tentar esconder seus pontos fracos ou cuidar da reta guarda... Ele estava lutando seguindo seu ódio

Sasuke se desviava dos golpes de Naruto sem nenhuma dificuldade, mas aquela brincadeira estava indo longe de mais. Se continuasse Naruto iria acabar usando o chakra da raposa de nove caudas e por conseqüência a libertando

Depois de vários golpes, Naruto estava ficando sem chakra, sem hesitar ele começou a absorver o chakra da natureza, e ativou o modo sennin antes de terminar, Sasuke usa o Tsukuyomi, os levando para outra dimensão. Naruto se vê amarrado em uma cruz de madeira e o chakra da natureza se esvaindo por todos seus poros

_Naruto_

Sasuke caminha lentamente até Naruto, vê seu amido se debatendo para se soltar, mas aquela era a melhor saída. Eles ficam frente a frente

_Por quê?_ Naruto já não gritava mais, e nem fitava mais os olhos de Sasuke, o que queria só a resposta para aquela pergunta

No inicio Hinata, era uma garota comum, mas depois se tornou importante em sua vida. Hinata era diferente das outras garotas, era doce e gentil. Ela não ficava correndo atrás de seu melhor amigo com as outras garotas da vila. Ela só tinha olhos para ele. Naruto de certa forma gostava da kunoichi, mas não era amor, era um carinho profundo que ficou mais forte com o tempo

Eles namoravam durante dois anos, e nesse tempo todo Hinata havia sido perfeita, não reclamava e nem fazia cenas de ciúme. Escutava e ria das piadas (mesmo sem graça), ela lhe consolava sem lhe perguntar o motivo, muitas vezes ele havia chorado em seus braços por causa de Sakura,

Aos poucos a relação se tornou mais duradora, e o tempo passou. Eram o casal mais conhecido de Konoha todos diziam que iam se casar, esse era o sonho da kunoichi e ele sabia disso. Mas faltava algo, não havia paixão.

Com o tempo o amor de Hinata morreu a cada desilusão, a cada lagrima ou cena de ciúme que o shinobi fazia para a kunoichi rosada. E com o tempo também, Naruto a deixava mais de lado, não se importando mais com o quem era sua namorada e toda sua atenção era dada para sua companheira de equipe.

O namoro aos poucos foi se arrastando, o ponto final havia sido três meses atrás, quando Hinata pela primeira havia lhe dito não, quando ele tentava _aprofundar _a relação. Nessa noite ele havia conhecido os braços de quem sempre almejava... Sakura.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia péssimo por estar traindo Hinata, ele não se importou de se deleitar com a rosada, com o passar dos dias seu remorso ia diminuído e sempre que Hinata lhe dizia não ele ia procurar Sakura

As noites de prazer que ele tinha com a kunoichi médica se tornaram mais freqüentes, e a sua relação com a herdeira Hyuuga estava pior a cada dia. Naruto já se preocupava em ser discreto, as ameaças de Neji não faziam mais efeito... Mas apesar de tudo ele gostava de Hinata e depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele sentiu ciúmes

Era inaceitável perder Hinata, principalmente saber que ela poderia está com outro homem, com a traição veio às cenas de ciúmes. Naruto ficava mais ciumento a cada dia, sua insegurança aumentava sempre que via Hinata conversando com outro homem. Ele cobrava fidelidade, mas não a dava em troca

O pior dia havia sido do festival, ele tinha visto Hinata nadando no lago com roupas minúsculas, e sentiu uma forte vontade de possuí-la, sua excitação estava evidente. Sem fazer nenhum barulho ele se aproximou dela e abraçou tomando seus lábios logo em seguida

O beijo se tornou violento, machucando o lábio da herdeira. As mãos atrevidas, rasgando as poucas vestimentas que lhe cobriam o corpo. Os protestos audíveis, mas nada o impedia. Não demorou muito para que as poucas roupas fossem jogadas no chão.

A luxúria estava evidente nos olhos azuis, a forma que queria aquele corpo e as coisas que faria com ele, apesar dos protestos ele não parou. Suas mãos agarraram os seios da morena sem pudor e sem cuidando a fazendo gritar de dor e não excitação, as lágrimas escorriam quando ele a apertava mais forte, quando ele abria as pernas dela para penetrá-la, sentiu um soco na cara

Era Ino

Naruto caiu alguns metros para trás, e se deparou com uma loira furiosa abraçando uma garota chorando, foi quando percebeu que aquela garota era Hinata, viu as marcas vermelhas em sua pele e os lábios inchados. Ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo

Ino o olhava com raiva, por ele ter tentando forçar Hinata de tal maneira, principalmente ela estando incapaz de se proteger, devido aos ferimentos da sua ultima missão. Ele não disse nada apenas recolheu sua jaqueta e foi embora

_Você não deu valor ao que tinha, não venha me culpar agora_ Sasuke lhe disse _agora que a conhecia não a deixarei ir

_E-eu vou te matar Sasuke_ ele gritou,

As palavras de Sasuke eram verdadeiras, ele não tinha dado valor, muito menos tinha sido um bom namorado, mas ele a amava. Agora ele podia perceber isso, depois de tanto tempo ele havia se dado conta que amava Hinata. Ele a queria de volta e tentaria concertar cada erro, não a perderia de novo, ela era dele somente dele

_Você não vai tirá-la de mim... Teme

_Ela nunca te pertenceu...

_Ela é minha, somente minha. Hinata me ama

_Não mais

Dito isso as amarras que prendia Naruto desapareceram e aos poucos o mundo das ilusões também, ambos estavam na sala. Já havia amanhecido o sol batia na sala de estar, ouve-se um som de passos no andar de cima, era Hinata. Ela olhava assustada para ele, seus olhos estavam avermelhados, provavelmente havia chorado Sasuke notou

Naruto estava de cabeça baixa, olhou para Hinata e depois para Sasuke. Ele havia feito muito mal para Hinata, mas ao ver seu olhar percebeu que aquelas prováveis lágrimas não eram mais para ele e igual ao coração da kunoichi. Sem dizer nada ele saiu da casa de Sasuke, mas antes de fechar a porta

_Hinata_ ele se inclinou _ gomen nasai_ e se levantou, esfregou seu nariz e deu sorriso, fazia tempo que Hinata não o via sorri _ teme, se cuida por que irei tirar Hina-chan de você

* * *

><p>Mil desculpas pelo atraso, tava doente... E também que comecei a escrever uma fic nova, mas espero que gostem do capitulo, tá curtinho, mas muito obrigada pelos comentários ... Amei<p>

Até o próximo capítulo

Arigato gozaimasu!


	4. apresentando hime

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

Dedico esse capítulo a:

Roh Matheus , Amand's LB, saiury-chan 2 , FranHyuuga, Aki. Mitsu, hina-uchiha16, Catherine3

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fiquei muito feliz

* * *

><p>Apresentando Hime<p>

Ao se deparar com aqueles olhos, Hinata se sentiu imensamente grata por poder vê-los de novo. Num segundo ela já estava sem seus braços sem se importar se era certo ou errado, mas queria ter certeza que era real. Sasuke estava na sua frente, não era mais nenhuma ilusão da sua mente, ele estava ali... Seus braços o envolveram, sem medo ou hesitação, afundando seu rosto no peito másculo, inalando seu aroma o guardando dentro de si

As lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pela sua face, sem se conter ela se debateu em seu peito, e com uma voz chorosa lhe disse, entre os soluços e socos sobre o peitoral do Uchiha

_Nunca mais faça isso comigo_ a herdeira o apertou com mais força _onegai

O Uchiha ficou sem reação, seu corpo agiu por si só. Apertando a Hyuuga contra seu corpo, lhe trazendo mais próxima de si, recebendo a quentura que ela emanava. Aquela sensação era tão boa e tão irresistível, ele se afastou e lhe beijou a testa, os olhos perolados estavam avermelhados e havia marcas escuras embaixo deles, ela tinha ficado a noite inteira acordada a sua espera

No mundo de Tsukuyomi, o tempo era distorcido, minutos lá poderiam ser dias no mundo real, ou um simples segundo se tornava uma eternidade. Sasuke não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado fora, mas nunca mais faria Hinata passar por aquilo de novo. Ele limpou com os lábios as lágrimas que escorriam pelo o rosto da herdeira, a deixando corada, ele amava isso

_ Quando tempo fiquei fora?

Ela olhou para baixo, gentilmente Sasuke levantou seu queixo com a ponta dos seus dedos, para fitar os olhos que tanto sentia saudade

_Dois dias

**0o0o**

Sasuke havia saído para comprar algo para fazer no almoço, enquanto que Hinata tentava inutilmente encontrar alguma coisa para poder cozinhar, parecia que o grande ninja de Konoha não sabia o que era uma panela.

Apesar da casa de Sasuke ser grande e bastante confortável, não se podia dizer o mesmo da cozinha, era o único cômodo da casa que parecia estar completamente abandonado. A geladeira estava repleta de energéticos e tomates, enquanto que na dispensa não havia nada só poeira. E os armários de cozinha não sabiam o significado da palavra utensílios de cozinha, havia pratos e talheres e muitos tchawans e hashis, mas nada, nenhuma panela ou algo que servisse para cozinhar, como Sasuke havia sobrevivido?

_Cheguei

Sasuke parou bruscamente na porta, quando viu Hinata de quatro no chão, ele engoliu a seco ao ver a kunoichi naquela posição tão convidativa. A morena se virou automaticamente e se deparou com o sorriso malicioso estampado na face do Uchiha, ela seguiu seu olhar, suas bochechas coraram ao ver que ele olhava atentamente para sua bunda

_Gostou do que esta vendo?

Sua voz transbordava inocência, e seu rosto ingenuidade, mas seu sorriso deixava claro suas intenções, a Hyuuga se virou encarando o Uchiha

_Ou você prefere desse jeito?

Ela engatinhou até o Uchiha, parando próximo a ele, apertou seus braços próximos a seu colo, dando uma visão privilegiada do contorno dos seus seios dentro da camisa do mesmo

Aquela garota iria levá-lo para o inferno, Sasuke estava certo disso. Ele petrificou com aquela cena, se esquecendo até mesmo de respirar. Como raios uma garota podia mudar tanto o mundo dele, o Uchiha já havia deparado com varias garotas em sua vida, mas Hinata era de tirar o fôlego, mas não só o fôlego mais toda sua sanidade

A Hyuuga riu ao ver a expressão do Sasuke, aquilo era até interessante. Ela se levantou e virou para voltar sua busca por panelas, mas não se moveu... Ou melhor, ela não conseguiu se mover

Ao ver a expressão da Hyuuga, Sasuke sentiu seu ego ferido, se ela queria brincar ele também podia, mas ao contrario da Hyuuga, Sasuke já tinha mestrado nesse assunto

Num movimento, ele segurou a cintura e frações de segundos depois a jogou sobre a mesa, suas mãos adentraram na blusa da Hyuuga. Ele se aproximou do seu pescoço o explorando devagar, sua língua molhou a pele da herdeira sem reserva, fazendo a estremecer. Ela estava sem sutiã, o que deixou mais excitado, ele puxou a blusa, revelando seu sonho mais pecaminoso

Ele não conteve, tinha que saber o gosto, sua boca foi em direção aos seios de Hinata, o abocanhando, ela era doce e tinha um gosto de pecado, enquanto beijava um, sua outra mão trabalhava no outro, a língua de Sasuke movia freneticamente, lambendo, chupando, sugando e mordiscando, enquanto que Hinata gemia com tal prazer, mas ele se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso torto e de lado

Ele estava provocando-a, fazendo com que pedisse mais,

Ele analisou os seios farto e o sorriso no rosto da Hyuuga, Hinata não ia pedi, faria com que Sasuke implorasse por ela, ela colocou suas mãos sobre sua face o puxando para mais perto e colou sua boca em seu ouvido, enfiando a língua dentro dele, pela primeira vez na vida ele estremeceu, e ela sorriu vitoriosa. Sua mão foi para o cós da calça do Uchiha, a excitação dele era evidente.

Ela desceu da mesa, e com um olhar sapeca desceu a calça do Uchiha, ele olhava para Hyuuga sem entender, será que ela iria fazer o que ele estava pensando? Realizar uma das suas profanas fantasias eróticas. Hinata abaixou a cueca boxer, olhou curiosa para membro rígido do Uchiha. Agora entendia por que Sasuke tinha uma fama de garanhão, ele realmente era bem dotado

Sasuke a olhava atentamente, Hinata molhou seus lábios com a língua e se ajoelhou na frente do Uchiha, quando ia colocar o membro de Sasuke na boca, parou. Ela sorriu e deu um beijinho na cabeçinha, ele enfartou

_Isso é o que você vai conseguir de mim por hoje, por que você foi um mau garoto me deixando sozinha aqui durante dois dias

Ela beijou seus lábios, só um encostar de lábios, e rosou seus seios no peito de Sasuke, o fazendo tremer, e depois colocou a blusa de volta. Uchiha olhava para seu estado e não acreditava que Hinata iria fazer aquilo com ele, depois de tanto provocar iria deixá-lo naquele modo

Mas Hinata estava brincando com fogo, Sasuke já estava planejando a segundo round; a Hyuuga iria se arrepender muito. Enquanto tentava se controlar, viu que era impossível... Nada adiantava, ele teria que se arrumar sozinho. Antes de ir embora jogou um olhar mortal para Hinata que lhe respondeu com um beijo jogado no ar, depois daquilo ele foi direto pro banho.

Ao ver que tinha ganhado, Hinata se sentiu bem melhor. Sasuke não era tão diferente assim dos caras que ela conhecia pelas suas missões, um par de pernas e seios o deixava louco como qualquer um. Ele não era uma pedra de gelo indestrutível. Era até engraçado a maneira que ele tinha ficado... Ela não se agüentou e riu

Apesar das aparências Hinata era uma shinobi, fazia parte do esquadrão da anbu. Ela era a próxima líder do esquadrão de infiltração, como toda a kunoichi, tinha recebido treinamento tanto para empunhar uma kunai como matar o adversário com um simples olhar. Seu sensei, sem duvida era um dos ninjas mais forte de Konoha, nada menos que Uchiha Itachi. Ela tinha sofrido muito nas mãos dele, mas ele havia feito um milagre transformando-a em uma verdadeira arma letal.

"Olhos de inocência com um sorriso diabólico" era o que Itachi lhe dizia

Ao passar do tempo ela começou a entender melhor o significado daquelas palavras, quando a mascara cobria seu rosto, uma nova identidade era formada. Quando os olhos albinos desapareciam, o escarlate tomava conta.

O mundo era apresentado a Hime, a caçadora anbu. Uma kunoichi sem sentimentos, sem emoções, uma arma, uma arma sempre pronta para a batalha; nunca recuava e nem sentia piedade. A morte era sua melhor amiga, andavam lado a lado. Hime era a malicia escondida atrás da inocência: o sorriso diabólico

**0o0o0o0o**

A luz da lua era repleta de beleza, naquela escuridão sua cor se ressaltava, ofuscando o brilho de cada estrela presente ali. Como algo podia ser tão belo? Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta.

Em uma sacada sentada na janela, uma garota de cabelos pretos azulados olhava admirando aquele luar, Hinata se sentia enfeitiçada ao fitar a lua, a sua cor majestosa e brilho inconfundível, era perfeita. Seus olhos não piscavam nenhum segundo, a morena se debruçava sobre suas pernas, mas sem nunca perder seu objeto de fascinação

Com o passar dos dias Sasuke achava-a mais perfeita, Hinata era a perfeição em pessoa, sem erros e defeitos. Nunca uma mulher tinha estado tão presente em sua vida. Uma semana com a Hyuuga pareciam ter passado em segundos apenas.

Os dois se davam bem apesar, que para o shinobi aquela relação podia avançar um pouco mais. As brincadeiras eram presentes, principalmente os joguinhos de sedução, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente, sempre faltava algo. Sasuke nunca mais havia dormido com Hinata após "aquela" noite, para quem visse de longe pensava que eram namorados, mas as coisas não eram bem assim.

A Hyuuga o enlouquecia, principalmente quando ela circulava pela casa com apenas de calcinha e uma camisa, sendo a camisa dele já que Hinata não havia trago muitas roupas de casa. Isso tinha se tornado um hábito, principalmente pegar suas camisas. Sasuke particularmente não se importava, mesmo quando a ameaçava de arrancar sua blusa, ela sempre lhe respondia com um beijo ou um sorriso.

Ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo de propósito, e ele para revidar fazia o mesmo; desfilava pela casa de toalha ou somente cueca, deixando-a completamente vermelha. Alem disso, o beijo nos lábios também tinha se tornado um hábito sempre que se despediam ou se cumprimentaram.

Para Sasuke, Hinata era muito mais que uma simples companheira de quarto (no sentido de morar juntos), perto dela era mais fácil ri, e esquecer os problemas. Contudo, ele sabia que a partir de amanhã as coisas seriam mais complicadas, eles teriam que voltar ao trabalho. Em outras palavras enfrentar as pessoas.

Todos de Konoha já sabiam que eles estavam morando juntos, logo depois descobriram que foram eles que fizeram toda aquela algazarra após o festival; e assim começaram os comentários: que Hiashi havia mando Hinata sair de casa, ou que eles estavam tendo um caso escondido, que Sasuke havia traído seu amigo... Eram tantos que os dois haviam decidido ficarem em casa, só saiam quando não tinha alternativa e evitavam receber visitas (incluindo amigos), essa tinha sido a única solução viável para eles

Ambos pensaram que com o passar do tempo, as moradores da vila iriam se esquecer, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, a situação piorou e os comentários ficaram nenhum pouco sigiloso. O pior era Naruto, pelo menos na opinião de Sasuke

O portador da kyuubi cumpriu sua promessa e não desistiu da garota de olhos perolados.

Toda manhã chegava uma orquídea branca para Hinata de Naruto e toda a manhã a mesma planta ia para o lixo. Sasuke odiava a insistência do amigo, e principalmente a idéia se por acaso Hinata ceder apesar, que a kunoichi estava bem firme em sua decisão. Ela não queria ver e nem ouvir falar de Naruto, mesmo que ele tivesse pitando de ouro na sua frente. Mas parecia que o loiro de olhos azuis não iria desistir tão fácil assim

Sasuke olhava para o embrulho em forma de coração, pelo cheiro ele sabia que eram bombons, haviam sido entregue a pouco tempo com um bilhete vermelho e perfumado

"_Hina-chan, te amo e sinto sua falta. Me perdoa, você é tudo que preciso, fui um idiota... te amo muito Naruto"_

A vontade do Uchiha era joga aqueles bombons no lixo, mas ele sabia que a decisão não era dele e sim de Hinata. Seus passos foram lentos a até a morena, sem dizer nada ele deixou a caixinha ao seu lado. A ex-herdeira olhou para embrulho, mas quando viu o bilhete, ou melhor, o nome no bilhete franziu as sobrancelhas e jogou o embrulho longe, o pacote voou para fora da sacada caindo no chão da rua

_Creio que você não goste muito de chocolate_ Sasuke comentou, Hinata simplesmente riu e completou

_É a convivência... Ela muda as pessoas

Ao ouvir isso, o Uchiha sorriu do comentário, Hinata se encantou com o sorriso de Sasuke, era raro as vezes que ele sorria, mas quando sorria; parecia iluminar tudo sua volta. Debaixo da luz da lua Sasuke era ainda mais bonito. Sem acanhamento expulsou a Hyuuga do lugar, que caiu no chão, e se deitou na rede.

_E os bons modos?_ ela lhe disse quando se levantava e esfregava o traseiro dolorido

Ele sorriu de lado, era um pouco cômica aquela cena

_ Sasuke tá doendo_ ela disse fazendo biquinho

Ela era linda quando fazia manha... Ele a puxou para seus braços, a fazendo deitar ao seu lado. Os braços do Uchiha a rodearam, aos poucos a kunoichi foi acolhendo sobre seu peito, apesar do frio, perto do shinobi ela se sentia quente, aquecida e principalmente protegida

As mãos de Sasuke a apertaram mais contra si, a deixando mais próxima dele, aos poucos seus braços a entrelaçaram, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana em seus braços, parecia que qualquer movimento iria se quebrar.

Ela havia o surpreendido de diversas maneiras, era até engraçado, mas a herdeira tinha seu lado dark, e um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções ao mesmo tempo um olhar angelical. Hinata era uma caixinha de surpresa, que ele queria abrir

Conviver com o Uchiha era fácil, era o que Hinata pensava, para ela Sasuke podia ser muita coisas e no final não ser nada daquilo, ele era extremante mimado e odiava ser contrariado, sem contar o ego e o orgulho, tinha um temperamento difícil e muito frio, mas ela já estava acostumada com isso, mas também era justo e doce quando queria ser

A única coisa que ela ficou surpresa foi lado dele mais "ero" dele, apesar de parecer um cubo de gelo, Sasuke também podia ser tornar puro magma. Sem contar que havia descoberto uma nova personalidade do mesmo, ele odiava perder não era segredo para ninguém e nem o fato de ser bem vingativo, mas era linda a expressão que ele fazia quando ficava surpreso e com raiva

A maneira que seus olhos brilhavam de fúria, e o leve rubor em sua face quando estava constrangido, esse Sasuke era tão fofo

_Você tem muitos segredos_ foi o Uchiha que quebrou o silencio, Hinata o olhou sem entender nada _depois daquela sua "brincadeirinha" na cozinha fiquei um pouco curioso, confesso.

_Nunca julgue um livro pela a capa, meu caro Sasuke

_ Hime: a kunoichi de gelo

Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram por um instante, mas após um segundo sua expressão amenizou então o Uchiha sabia sobre ela. Era o primeiro que havia descoberto seu segredo, ou melhor, o segundo. Mas ela se limitou ao silencio queria saber até onde Sasuke sabia

_Devo lhe dizer que foi uma surpresa, Itachi nunca me diz que era você quem ele esta treinando, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Como você ficou sabendo que era eu?

_Eu sou seu chefe esqueceu?

Por um momento sim, Hinata pensou. Após tudo ela havia se esquecido que Sasuke era seu chefe, o Uchiha se tornou líder de toda a organização anbu após Itachi negar a o oferta (desaparecer deixando um bilhete escrito: preciso de férias longas). Alem de ter dormindo com o melhor amigo do se ex, ele era também seu chefe. Ótimo! Agora não faltava mais nada.

Mas algo não se encaixava, as informações eram sigilosas, só a Hokage tinha acesso a identidades da anbu, então como ele havia descoberto?

Parecia que o Uchiha tinha lido seus pensamentos quando lhe respondeu

_Fiquei a tarde toda pesquisando sua vida e descobri que seus registros nos últimos anos tinham desaparecido_ ele continuou _é claro que eu sabia quem você era uma anbu, mas não sabia da sua fama entre o mundo shinobi. Mas quem iria imaginar que a princesinha Hyuuga era umas das maiores assassinas de todos os tempos, roubei seus registros secretos da sala da Tsunade e os li... Você realmente uma caixa de Pandora

_Você invadiu o escritório da Hokage só por isso?

_Tudo ligado a você de ser forma é importante eu saber, principalmente sua verdadeira identidade

_Lhe digo o mesmo taka-senpai.

Ele riu quando ela disse seu codinome, os olhos perolados brilharam com o sorriso do Uchiha

_Sem segredos a partir de agora?_ ele completou, havia ainda muitas coisas que Sasuke queria saber, tudo relacionado à Hinata de certa forma era interessante, e lhe provocavam uma curiosidade

_Tudo bem. Pode perguntar o que você quiser

_Naruto sabe?

_Não... Só você e Itachi.

_Por que você nunca contou para ele?

_Essa é uma das regras do esquadrão de infiltração, não temos identidades, nem vida, sem nomes, idades, gostos, nada_ a voz da kunoichi foi se tornando mais branda _ É como nossa mascara sem adornos e totalmente branca, somos o que cada missão estabelece assim como nossos gostos. Fora da anbu, também há regras uma delas é que nenhuma de nós pode se envolver com ninguém ou haverá conseqüências.

_Que tipo de conseqüências?

Hinata não respondeu de imediato, então Sasuke reformulou a sua pergunta

_Qual foi a sua conseqüência?

_Sakura transou com o Naruto somente porque essa foi sua ordem. Nossa líder não aceita erros e muito menos descumprimento de suas regras, essa foi uma forma dela me atingir

_ Mesmo sabendo disso foi quis se arriscar numa relação?

_ Pensei que o Naruto fosse diferente_ Hinata realmente achou que Naruto não fosse ceder, mas o tempo lhe disse que estava errada _ se ele quisesse poderia ter evitado era só ter dito que não, mas não o fez. E a Sakura-san foi só mais uma peça de tabuleiro, apesar de que ela acabou se apaixonando. Por isso que ela continuou com o caso durante todo esse tempo.

_Não entendo_ Sasuke murmurou para si

Era difícil entender toda aquela historia, ela sabia que cada esquadrão tinha sua própria regra, mas mesmo assim aquilo tudo era loucura. Mas ele tinha que admitir que tinha fundamento o esquadrão de infiltração era mais promissor de toda a anbu, não cometiam erros. Por isso que seus shinobis eram ninjas de elite especialmente treinados para matar e nunca cometerem erros.

Eram ninjas assassinos, quando o serviço não tinha mais jeito eles eram enviados, se infiltravam, retiravam as informações não importavas os meios para conseguir a informação, ela sempre chegava. Torturas, favores sexuais, truques, mentiras, assassinatos eram alguns meios que utilização. Quando pegos eram mortos, pois dentre a lei não tinham ligação com Konoha.

Como regra geral eles podiam possuir laços, essa era regra básica. Seu próprio irmão tinha criado esse esquadrão como ele dizia "alguém tinha que ficar com o serviço sujo", a tolerância era zero.

Aquele era o ultimo lugar que ele poderia imaginar Hinata. Ela parecia tão dócil e frágil, e não uma assassina. Seu codinome era Hime, Itachi que havia escolhido era mundialmente conhecida como Koori no Hime (Princesa de gelo/ ice Princess) a maior kunoichi dos últimos tempos.

Com certeza Hinata era uma caixinha de surpresa.

_Não é para entender

Hinata encarou a céu estrelado e continuou

_Sasuke vivemos no mundo shinobi. Nosso próprio código diz que somos armas para ser usadas e não pessoas para amar e ter uma família. Quem escolhe esse caminho anda lado a lado com o medo, pois nossos inimigos não têm piedade.

_Eu sei Hinata. Mas laços fazem parte de nós, mesmo tentando desatá-los alguns laços são mais forte, não importa a razão nessas horas: laços fazem parte de nossas vidas

_Mais a dor de perdê-los é imensa, não sei se irei querer sofrer de novo

_Sofrer faz parte, aprendemos como o tempo que ódio, a dor, sofrimento, tristeza sempre estarão em nossas vida só temos que encontrar um equilíbrio para recomeçar

Ele olhou pra os olhos perolados, os fitando e puxou o rosto da kunoichi o deixando próximo ao seu, os olhos dela estavam avermelhados

_Você quer recomeçar de novo?

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, e balançou a cabeça.

_Sim

Os lábios do Uchiha tomaram os seus, mas de uma forma mais gentil e doce

* * *

><p>Perdoa-me o atraso. Mas confesso que essa semana foi difícil pra caramba... Poxa esses vestibulares estão acabando comigo, mas espero que tenham gostado e desculpa os erros de português<p>

Vou tentar explicar um pouco, antes que aja confusão:

1) Itachi esta vivo: motivo: no fim da guerra Madara (quem não é o Madara pelo menos pelo ultimo capitulo do mangá) se arrepende de tudo e como forma de ser perdoado, no seu ultimo ato dá sua vida pra Itachi usando aquele justo da Chiyo trocando de vida e assim Itachi volta à vida

2)Os irmãos voltam para Konoha e são perdoados, e voltar a agir a favor de Konoha

3)Itachi estava viajando, tentando esquecer seu passado... mas em breve creio que ele volte, enquanto isso Sasuke teve que assumir a liderança da anbu já que seu irmão não quer mais saber de lutar

4)A anbu pensei como uma raiz, cheia ramificações cada uma com suas própria regras e funções, mas funcionando como um todo uma necessitando da outra, e se juntam em torno de um líder, esse líder é Sasuke, e acima de Sasuke estava a Hokage, ele que fala diretamente com ela e não os subordinados, a função dele é mais ou menos tomar conta de tudo que acontece com a anbu

5)O esquadrão de infiltração é especial, suas ordens são diretamente com a Hokage, mas eles são submissos a Sasuke também,

6)Em relação da Sakura irei explicar mais a frente com a fanfic, mas deixo claro que ela não ruim, só estava sob ordens da sua líder, mas acabou se apaixonando pelo loiro

7)O líder do esquadrão de infiltração é uma surpresa... Brincadeirinha, no próximo capitulo falo quem é

8)Hinata é aproxima no comando, já que a líder irá se aposentar; por isso que as regras para ela tem mais força

Qualquer duvida é só perguntar e sugestão só falar

**Mas antes de ir queria saber de vocês quem é Madara/Tobi? Por que sendo honesta Kishimoto me pegou de surpresa. E ai façam suas apostas.**

Até o próximo capítulo

Arigato gozaimasu!


	5. lider do esquadrão

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

Dedico esse capítulo a:

Catherine3, saiury-chan 2, hina-uchiha16, Mikarim

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fiquei muito feliz

* * *

><p>5º capitulo<p>

Utatane Koharu

Numa sala escura pouco ventila uma kunoichi estava ajoelha enfrente a figura imponente da líder do esquadrão de infiltração, seus olhos fixavam o chão enquanto aquela mulher falava

_Vejo que fez seu trabalho muito bem_ ela começou a dizer _mesmo sendo treinada por aquela mulher, Sakura.

A rosada apertou os punhos com força, ela odiava a maneira que aquela mulher falava sobre sua sensei, se dependesse dela ela nunca teria aceitado aquelas ordens, mas as ordens vieram de cima. E ela não podia questionar seus superiores

_Utanade você não vale nada_ Tsunade lhe disse enquanto entrava pela sala, os olhos âmbares fuzilaram a mulher na sua frente _você não passa de uma megera, sua velha maldita.

Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso apenas

_Não se esqueça que você tem a minha idade Tsunade-hime.

_Sakura se levante e nos deixe a sós, agora_ ela gritou, parecia que a Hokage estava nervosa, os olhares se cruzaram, então ela soube que era melhor não questionar sua sensei

A kunoichi hesitou por um segundo, mas logo depois saiu deixando as duas dentro da sala. Utanade era líder de um dos esquadrões anbu, e um dos conselheiros da vila, era o que Sakura sabia sem contar que foi companheira de time do falecido terceiro Hokage. Quando mais nova era uma das kunoichi mais poderosas do mundo shinobi, mas nada alem disso.

O pior era que sabia que sua sensei não gostava nenhum pouco dela, sentimento que Sakura também sentia. A líder do esquadrão de infiltração era uma mulher odiosa, que passava em cima de qualquer um e não importava o motivo. Era extremamente perfeccionista e não admitia erros, que errava era punido.

E por causa disso Sakura tinha sido encarregada da punição de Hinata, seduzir o namorado da kunoichi, para que a mesma nunca mais descumprisse nenhuma lei do código. No inicio Sakura nunca quis cumprir tal missão, mas não podia questionar então a fez, mas ela não contou com um simples detalhe, se apaixonou perdidamente por Naruto. E lhe contou toda a verdade, depois disso ele nunca mais falou com ela, o que deixava o coração da rosada em pedaços.

Ela queria que ele a perdoasse e tudo voltasse a ser o que era antes, Sakura amava Naruto como jamais pensou em amar, e ela não iria aceitar perde-lo não mais...

Ambas se fuzilavam somente com o olhar, Tsunade odiava aquela mulher profundamente, seu ódio havia aumentado ainda mais quando soube das ordens que havia dado para sua pupila, quem era ela para fazer isso? Pensar nisso fazia suas veias saltitarem de tanta raiva.

_Por que você não mostra sua verdadeira aparência obaa-san?_ Tsunade gritou a ela _ por que aqui não tem nenhuma criança para cair nesse seu henge

A velha Utanade apenas sorriu com tal comentário, seus olhos se fecharam e quando abriram uma luz forte tomou conta do ambiente, aos poucos a pela enrugada foi se tornando sedosa e macia, e os cabelos brancos transformaram em longas madeixas pretas presa por um simples hashi, e o chocolate dos seus olhos havia ganhando um brilho perdendo a opacidade, mas a expressão seria ainda estava presente em sua face, ela havia se tornando uma nova e bela kunoichi como se os anos nunca tivessem passado.

Os olhos de Tsunade não ficaram nenhuns pouco surpresos com tal transformação, ela sempre soube que Utanade escondia sua verdadeira forma. Como toda espiã, a inteligência e aparecia eram tudo, e claro, um jutsu de juventude. Por isso que dentre o esquadrão de infiltração, ou melhor, de espionagem quem entrava nunca saia a não ser morto. Durante séculos aquele era fundamento básico eram criadas armas feitas para batalha.

Kunoichis sem alma ou piedade.

Utanade havia criado uma força sem falhas.

_ Preparada Tsunade-hime porque eu sempre quis fazer isso

Os olhos âmbares ganharam um brilho intenso, e uma intensa batalha estava preste a começar

**0o0o0o**

Aos poucos ela começou e se levantar seus olhos se abriram devagar, parecia que tudo estava borrado, suas pequenas mãos esfregaram seus olhos para tentar ver com mais nitidez, e um pequeno sorriso estampou seu rosto ao se deparar com ele ao seu lado. Ela ainda não acreditava como ele havia convencido-a dormir no quarto dele

_Noite passada_

__Eu não vou dormir aqui, nem adianta_ Hinata tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Sasuke, mas parecia que era inútil _Sasuke para como isso._

__Só quando você parar de palhaçada_

__Eu não quero dormir aqui!_ ela gritou_

__Por que não? Aqui é mais confortável e sem contar que eu vou está aqui para te fazer companhia. Por acaso não gosta da minha presença?_

__Não é isso só que... Sasuke_ ela olhou dentro dos olhos cor de ônix, e se arrependeu a amargamente por isso, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar e ela desviou seus olhos _ eu não quero ficar aqui!_

__Eu não irei fazer nada que você não queira_

_Era esse problema, Hinata temia que se ficasse muito perto de Sasuke ela que ia acabar fazendo algo. Só de pensar Hinata sentia seu corpo pegar fogo e Sasuke a abraçando daquele jeito não ajudava muito seu alto controle;_

__A não ser que você_ parecia que havia adivinhado seus pensamentos _você tem medo que não consiga resistir a mim?_

_O rosto da kunoichi ficou escarlate, ela virou e olhou, mas sem encarar seus olhos._

__Eu não tenho medo de nada_ ela rosnou _ muito menos de você. Entendeu-me?_

_Suas mãos seguram o colarinho da blusa do Uchiha com força, enquanto que ele dava um sorriso vitorioso _

__E não seja tão convencido você não é tudo isso_ pior que é completou em pensamento _

__Então me prove... Durma comigo essa noite._

_Foi então que ela percebeu que tinha caído na sua armadilha, aquele... Ele havia conseguido despertar a fera adormecida dentro dela, mas a ex-herdeira sabia que Sasuke não iria gostar muito da nova Hinata _

__Claro meu amor_ ela disse com toda ironia possível _ só vou me trocar!_

_Hinata foi para seu quarto e pegou a camisola mais ousada que tinha. Ela vestiu a micro camisola transparente preta que Ino havia lhe dado de aniversario: era uma camisola de renda de corações totalmente transparente de amarrar pela frente abaixo dos seios, formando um decote em v indo até sua bunda, e uma calcinha da mesma cor, mas com pedrinhas na lateral; soltou os cabelos que antes estavam em um coque e deixou os soltou. Os penteou com cuidado, antes de sair deu uma olhada no espelho, e sorriu, mas faltava algo... Um pouco de cor!_

_Olhou para maquiagem em cima da cama, Sasuke iria odiar a idéia de dividir a cama! Quando terminou quem a visse a chamaria de "mulher fatal"_

__To pronta, vamos dormir?_

_Quando o Uchiha virou perdeu completamente o fôlego, ele a olhou de em baixo para cima há deixando um pouco corada. Hinata estava incrivelmente sexy, essa era a única palavra que vinha na cabeça de Sasuke "sexy", ele já podia sentir certo desconforto_

__Se você quiser posso dormir no meu quarto?_

__Claro que não_ ele falou um pouco apressado _vou tomar um banho e já volto_

_Ele não era idiota. Sasuke sabia que Hinata tinha se arrumado daquele jeito só para provocá-lo e fazê-lo mudar de idéia sobre dormir juntos no mesmo quarto, mas ela iria provar o mesmo veneno. Quando terminou o banho, colocou uma boxe preta, normalmente ele dormia de bermuda e camiseta, mas naquela noite não. Ele saiu do banheiro só com a boxe e com os cabelos ainda molhados_

__Vamos dormir_ ele foi para a cama e se deitou _ vem_

_Hinata já hiper corada foi, aquela seria uma noite longa para ela. Mas ela não daria o braço a torcer. A herdeira se deitou e sentiu os braços de Sasuke a rodeando a puxando, ela não pode evitar dar um leve gemido ao sentir o corpo do Uchiha tão próximo ao seu, o que não passou despercebido por Sasuke que fez questão de apertá-la mais _

_Longa noite_

_Bom dia!

Os olhos perolados brilharam quando viu o ônix que tanto sentia saudade, os braços do Uchiha e puxaram para ficarem mais próximo de si, ela não pode evitar dar um gargalhada. Os lábios dele se aproximaram perigosamente

_Bom dia_ ele sussurrou perto do seu ouvido lhe provocando vários arrepios, antes que ela pudesse fugir ele a prendeu mais forte contra seu peito e tomou seus lábios, a sua língua invadiu sua boca lhe dando a chance de provar um dos melhores pecados.

As línguas se moviam de uma forma intensa, deixando qualquer pensamento para depois, enquanto que Uchiha aprofundava mais o beijo a Hyuuga o puxava mais contra si, suas mãos a cariciavam o peito do shinobi desnudo, gravando e sentindo cada pedacinho do shinobi, os lábios dele avançavam para seu pescoço sem reservas ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos invadiam a camisola da kunoichi se livrando dela em segundos.

Ele a queria mais do que tudo, o gosto da pele dela era viciante, seus beijos traçaram uma linha até o colo da Hyuuga a fazendo gemer, ela puxou seus cabelos e o trazendo ao encontro dos seus lábios para recomeçar o beijo, as suas pernas rodearam o corpo de Sasuke enquanto que ele a virava, a deixando em cima.

As mãos do Uchiha retiravam o restante da roupa da Hyuuga (a calcinha de renda) revelando seu corpo cheio de curvas, ele a fitou deixando a corada, ela era simplesmente bela. Ele a puxou a fazendo se agarra a ele rodeando seus braços em seu pescoço e suas pernas em sua cintura e a levantou da cama chocando seu corpo contra a parede, sua boca foi para os seios dela, os abocanhando e chupando de leve levando Hinata ao delírio.

_S-Sasuke_ ela gemeu quando a mão do Uchiha tocou sua intimidade úmida a penetrando numa lentidão que deveria ser proibida, os olhos dela brilhavam e sua face estava avermelhada era a visão do paraíso ou inferno para Sasuke, principalmente quando inseriu mais um dedo e, ela gemeu mais alto agarrando as costas do Uchiha com força arranhando sua pele, mais um pouco ele sabia que ela iria x=chegar no clímax

Então ele a soltou dos seu braços, Hinata o olhou sem entender nada

_Esse foi o segundo round hime_ ele beijou sua testa e afastou

A face da Hyuuga ficou vermelha de raiva, aquilo tudo sido uma vingança pelo episodio da cozinha, ela empurrou Sasuke indo em direção ao banheiro. Sasuke nunca pensou que Hinata pudesse conhecer tantas palavras

_Foi me paga Sasuke_ ela gritou, quando bateu a porta do banheiro com toda a força

Se Sasuke queria brincar ela também iria, mas iria usar artilharia pesada

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A sala se encontrava toda destruída, as paredes e lacunas eram apenas destroços ou vestígios da intensa batalha. Tsunade se encontrava ajoelhada quase já sem forças, sua única chance era liberar o selo em sua testa enquanto Utatane parecia não ter sofrido nada, aquela velha lhe dava nos nervos

_Ora Tsunade-chan isso é tudo?_ ela gargalhou _ assim nem da para começar a diversão

_Sua velha decrépita, esse é apenas o inicio

Tsunade fez os selos numa velocidade impressionante, mas Utatane já sabia o que ia fazer. Ela soltou um sorriso convencido, ainda nem tinha usado metade das suas forças, apesar de tudo Tsunade era apenas uma menininha ainda tentando ser forte comparada a ela. A grande Hokage de Konoha não era páreo para ela, isso até era engraçado

_Já chega vocês duas- Homura disse enquanto entrava pela porta quebrada em duas, seus olhos atrás da lente avistaram Tsunade que havia parada de fazer os selos, ela estava horrível seus cabelos desarrumados e soltos e a roupa toda rasgada, mal cobrindo o próprio corpo _ Tsunade-hime sua aparência esta lastimável_ seus olhos cansados pela idade se deparou com a kunoichi de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos do outro lado da sala, fazia tempo que não a via daquele jeito _Korahu?

_Faz tempo_ ela murmurou olhando para as próprias mãos, ela se odiava mais do que tudo, principalmente aquela aparecia, o que tinha feito para conseguir aquela maldita maldição mesmo com os anos ainda faziam efeito _Aquele desgraçado do Orochimaru nunca entendeu o significado da eterna juventude. E morreu tentando encontra o segredo da wakasa, e esqueceu que estava bem debaixo dos seus olhos. Nunca entendi o porque da pessoas querem permanecer jovens.

_Korahu, é bom revê-la_ Homura comentou _ faz anos que Utatane tomou seu lugar

-Você diz como se fossemos duas pessoas diferentes Homura_ a voz da kunoichi soou doce e gentil da mesma forma que Mitokado se lembrava da sua amada _ eu apenas envelheci, não meu corpo, mas meu espírito... Korahu já não existi mais creio que no meio daquelas intensas batalhas ela morreu, e agora, Utatane que vivi, passamos por muitas guerras juntos Homura e mudamos com elas.

Ele deu breve sorriso, mesmo velha e cheia de rugas Utatane ainda fazia seu coração bater como um adolescente. Olhar aquele olhar doce que ela tinha antigamente ali na sua frente fez relembrar de seus sentimentos que o tempo tentou adormecer, ele ainda a amava tanto o mais do que antes.

Mas no mundo shinobi amor não existia, eles foram criados nessas leis. Quem as desobedeceu viu seus entes querido morrerem diante de seus olhos, os dois tinham visto o que ódio e vingança era capazes de fazer. E por causa disso se afastaram um do outro, soterrando o sentimento que sentiam e no lugar cultivaram uma amizade por anos. Mesmo o mundo mudando aqueles fundamentos ainda persistia.

Porem, olhar aquele rosto lhe fazia lembrar como havia amado aquela mulher. E o tanto que ela havia sofrido por aquele amor, e forma que ele foi incapaz de ajudá-la na hora que mais necessitou de ajuda. Ele nunca iria se perdoar por aquilo.

Utatane era mais que os olhos podiam ver, quem a conhecesse de verdade iria se surpreender

_Isso é um fato_ ele concluiu, seus olhos voltaram parar em Tsunade _ creio que não fica bem para uma Hokage se vista desse jeito, Tsunade os anciões estão te esperando, melhor ir antes que apareçam aqui e te vejam assim.

Mesmo querendo questionar Tsunade não pode, ela se levantou e deixou o recinto, mas sem antes deixar um aviso

_Utatane não pense que essa luta terminou, eu irei fazê-la se arrepender do que fez a S-

_Não perca seu tempo Tsunade-hime_ Utatane a interrompeu _ você nunca ira vencer, mas se quer tanto uma batalha eu lhe darei uma: que tal sua preciosa pupila lutar contra uma de minhas meninas?

Os olhos de Tsunade brilharam, ela sabia que Sakura era extremamente forte e nunca iria perder, mas ela não queria envolver sua pupila naquela briga

_Esta com medo que ela perca?

_Você que devia ter, Sakura é mais forte do que você imagina

_Então esta decidido daqui a duas semanas, como abertura da prova jounin haverá uma luta, quem perder devera pedir desculpas a outra que tal?

_Nos vemos daqui a duas semanas, se eu ganhar você nunca mais ira me questionar de novo

_Mas se eu ganha meu métodos dentro do esquadrão não serão mais questionados

_Feito

Aquela seria o acordo mais fácil que iria ganhar. Utatane já tinha alguém em mente Hime era especialista nesse assunto, a pupila de Tsunade não tinha chances

_Você parece muito confiante Korahu

_Haruno é forte, mas nem tanto. Hime sabe lidar muito bem nesse tipo de situação

_Então ira pedir para ela se envolver em seus problemas? Não creio que seja sensato de sua parte expor Hinata tanto assim, afinal dentro dela se habita um neko muito selvagem_ ele disse enquanto que arrumava os óculos _ela pode acabar perdendo o controle e acabar matando a Haruno

_Não se preocupe, Itachi a treinou muito bem. Mas mesmo assim tenho um ás na manga

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke deitou-se na cama tentando o máximo não ri, ele estava feliz: Hinata tinha provado seu próprio veneno, mas mesmo assim ele queria ter continuado mais um pouco, na sua mente via o rosto da Hyuuga corado e gemendo em seu ouvido. Ele depois de tudo aquilo precisava de um banho, porém Hinata estava no banheiro...

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, mas sua mente não estava preparada para aquilo: Hinata estava dentro da banheira seu rosto estava levemente corado e uma de suas mãos no seu seio enquanto que outra debaixo da água, ele já até podia imaginar onde, principalmente como ela mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos

Meio hesitante ele caminhou até onde ela estava se agachando ao seu lado sem fazer barulho e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido

_Brincando sozinha Hinata-chan _ não era uma pergunta e sim uma conformação _que coisa feia, uma hime não faz isso

A kunoichi abriu seus olhos

_ É por que nessa casa não tem homem suficiente para saciar meu desejo_ ela lhe respondeu _ então tenho que resolver sozinha

Antes de terminar de falar Sasuke já havia retirando a boxe e a jogado longe e entrado dentro da banheira, seus lábios domaram os de Hinata sem hesitação, ele iria provar a ela que era homem suficiente para saciá-la

_Sem jogos_ ele sussurrou, ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça _eu quero você agora

Suas mãos puxaram Hinata a fazendo se sentar em seu colo, ele a beijou desesperadamente. Sasuke a queria mais do tudo, e nunca a deixaria escapar, Hinata era só dele mais de ninguém.

A kunoichi já podia sentir a excitação dele rosar em sua intimidade, enquanto que a apertava mais forte, Hinata já sabia o que estava preste a acontecer, e não sentiu duvida que era isso mesmo que queria. Estar com Sasuke, tê-lo dentro si, senti-lo.

Ele e fazia sentir sensações que nunca sentiu antes, ele a levava ao delírio só com um simples olhar, Sasuke era o fogo que a consumia sem dó ou piedade, e ela queria se jogar naquele fogo

A boca do shinobi se afastou da dela, indo para seu pescoço o chupando e mordendo de leve, suas mãos começaram a acaricia os seios da morena, os apertando, enquanto que ela o puxava e ao arranhava de leve o fazendo a arrepiar

_Tem certeza do quer? Depois que começar não irei parar, mesmo que você me peça_ ele murmurou em seu ouvido

Em resposta Hinata segurou o membro de Sasuke e se afastou um pouco e depois o introduz dentro de si, só um pouco. Ela mordeu os lábios pra não gemer

_Isso responde sua pergunta?

Sasuke adorou a iniciativa dela, ele a puxou mais contra si penetrando a por completo. Hinata gemeu quando sentiu ele dentro de si, a kunoichi rodeou suas pernas na cintura de Sasuke, para poder senti-lo mais, enquanto que ele a beija. O Uchiha a levantou a carregando até o quarto, depositando a em cima da cama

Sons... Barulhos... Rangidos da cama... Suor... E mais gritos era o que se ouvida e senti dentro do quarto, era um frenesi de sensações. Uma junção de tudo e mais pouco.

Aos poucos o jeito recatado da herdeira foi desaparecendo, surgindo uma fogosa mulher. Sasuke descobria mais e mais de Hinata, ela sempre o surpreendia

A cada estocada, Hinata perdia mais controle, os gemidos começaram baixos e discretos até perderem o controle, o pudor. Ela pedia, gritava, implorava para que fosse mais rápido, enquanto que Sasuke a tortura lentamente.

Para ela aquela sensação era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que havia experimentado. Já para ele, Hinata era única, então naquele momento ele soube que não estava simplesmente transando com uma garota qualquer, e sim com a garota que ele queria pelo resto dos seus dias.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado eu sou horrível para tentar escrever hentai, tentei escrever algo mais ecchi, mas acho que não me sai bem. Espero que tenham gostado...<p>

E me perdoe os erros de português não pude revisar, gomem

Mil beijos e para quem esta fazendo o vestibular, boa sorte. Por que eu sei como ta sendo difícil

Para quem não se lembra essa é a Utatane jovem e ela na atual fase do Naruto já envelhecida e o Homura para quem não se lembra que é...

.com/koharu-utatane/18-27719/all-images/84-188608/utatane_koharu/83-233596/

.com/koharu-utatane/18-27719/all-images/84-188608/screenshot018/83-405771/

.?id=11797

.com/wiki/Homura_Mitokado

Até o próximo capítulo

Arigato gozaimasu!


	6. segredos

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

Dedico esse capítulo a:

sayurichaan, saiury-chan 2, Roh Matheus

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fiquei muito feliz

* * *

><p>Seus olhos miravam aquele corpo inerte em sua frente, a face pálida e os cabelos vermelhos como sangue. Enquanto ele bebia calmamente seu sakê, mas sem nunca retirara seus olhos da kunoichi inconsciente em sua sala com o vestido vermelho que mal escondia seu corpo<p>

Como ela podia acreditar que poderia seduzi-lo daquela forma? Era até engraçado para Sasuke isso. Utatane tava perdendo a pratica, ela achava que ele iria cair feito o dobe do Naruto naquela armação.

Mas Utatane havia começado mais rápido do que havia planejado, parecia que hime era muito preciosa para ela

_Hum!

Ele tomou mais um gole de saque, parecia que o dia estava começando mal. Como ele queria ter continuado em casa. Provavelmente Hinata ainda estava na cama.

Só de lembrar na bela kunoichi de olhos perolados, o Uchiha se sentia mais leve. Mas aquela leveza ia se esvaindo quando voltava a encarar a garota ruiva de olhos pretos, caída no chão da sua sala.

_ Que maldição_ ele murmurou enquanto fazia os selos em suas mãos.

Ele precisava saber onde estava se metendo e qual seria o próximo passo de Koharu, aquela mulher ainda iria lhe dar muita dor cabeça.

E sua melhor alternativa era Tora

**XxXxXxXXxXx**

Os raios solares batiam novamente sobre a cama fazendo despertar aos poucos, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a cama fria e vazia ao seu lado... Ela havia notado quando ele tinha ido embora, mas queria tanto acordar com ele ao seu lado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria aumentar sua permanecia ali no seu refugio sob os lençóis, ela notava a figura parada em sua frente lhe esperando acordar, o chakra era familiar, então não seu deu ao trabalho de se levantar.

Mas não durou muito tempo, ele continuava ali a encará-la

Que droga! Parecia que sua sensei não havia esquecido dela nenhum pouco...

_Hiro_ sua voz soou manhosa _ me deixa dormir mais um pouco!

O jovem anbu se limitou a ri, pelo timbre de voz da companheira. Ela sempre usava esse artifício para conseguir alguma coisa dele. Sem reservas ele retirou a mascara toda branca e encarou a morena deitada na cama. No importava quantas vezes a visse ela era impressionante sua beleza

_Hime-chan_ ele a chamou e ela não teve outra escolha ao não ser retirar os lençóis e se deparar com os olhos verde-água.

Um pouco contrariada ela saiu da cama, não se importando com o fato de estar nua ou não. Hiro já tinha visto nua tantas e tantas vezes que já nem se importava ou corava mais, e mesmo para ele.

Vendo a reação da sua companheira de time, Hiro sorriu. Apesar de tudo Hime nunca perdia aquele jeito de ser.

_Não se esqueça da amai!_ ele gritou quando ela entrava no banheiro, a resposta foi um estrondo alto como um espelho sendo quebrado em milhares de pedaços, ele se limitou num sorriso

Seus olhos verde-água vasculharam o quarto e se depararam na cama desarrumada, parecia que os boatos sobre o herdeiro do clã Uchiha esta tendo um caso com a princesinha Hyuuga eram verdadeiros...

Ele deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios enquanto lembrava-se da líder da Anbu. Sua sensei com certeza não deveria estar muito feliz com aquela situação. Todos sabiam que Hime era sua favorita, e por causa disso, sua responsabilidade era maior dos que outros. Ela era mais cobrada dentro do esquadrão, e por outro lado, Utatane não aceitava nenhum tipo de erro.

Pelo menos Hime havia deixando aquela laranja ambulante. Quem sabe dessa vez sua Hime fosse feliz. Mas ao pensar nisso veio em sua mente a fama do Uchiha, ele era considerado um galinha e se o tal só tivesse brincando com o coração da sua hime?

A respostava estava óbvia, ele próprio arrancaria o coração do infeliz se caso ele fizesse Hime chorar de novo. De mesma forma que havia feito com o Uzumaki, mas é claro que ele teve que se limitar a uma surra, mas era uma pena que portador da Kyuubi se recuperasse rápido dos ferimentos!

Mas da próxima vez ele não seria nenhum pouco doce. Ele acabaria com o infeliz com as próprias mãos.

_Que sorriso é esse Hiro-kun?_ a morena saiu do banheiro trajada com seu uniforme, meias de rede 7\8 presas num short curto preto com uma blusa justa e longa da mesma cor decotada e prendeu os cabelos num alto rabo de cavalo. Muitos shinobi haviam perdido a vida só de olhá-la daquela forma

_Tava apenas pensando em algumas coisas

_Que coisas?

_Que eu prefiro azul escuro do laranja_ ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso e completou _ onde esta a amai?

Os olhos verdes azulados vasculharam o corpo da kunoichi a procura da amai, mas logo que percebeu que ela não trajava. A expressão suave do rosto mudou para uma expressão mais séria, Hinata deu um suspiro cansado e pois sua mascara

_Não se preocupe eu irei passar no clã e pega sua preciosa amai

Ela lhe disse enquanto desaparecia pela janela, sem ter outra escolha ele a seguiu rumo ao clã Hyuuga, era estranho Hime esquecer amai a ligação das duas era extremamente forte. Provavelmente ela tinha saído às pressas do clã e a esquecido. Só em pensar em outra pessoa colocando as mãos na amai já te dava dor de cabeça.

Os passos foram se tornando cada vez mais rápidos e os soltos mais longos, não demorou muito até chegarem ao grande portal do clã Hyuuga. A maioria dos habitantes não sabia da identidade Hinata, ou melhor, ninguém sabia nem mesmo seu pai e irmã, a única pessoa que sabia pelo menos um pouco era Neji.

Nem mesmo para ele ela tinha tido a coragem de contar toda verdade. Será que para o Uchiha ela contaria? Hiro se perguntava.

Ele havia convivido com sua Hime durante muitos anos, para ser exato há quatro anos eles estavam junto, os três H, Hime, Hana, Hiro, esse era o time. Os únicos integrantes do esquadrão de espionagem, mas em compensação os melhores. Melhor do que ninguém ele sabia do maior segredo da sua Hime.

Muita coisa tinha muda após a guerra, uma delas era Hinata. Hiro nunca iria perdoar o que aquele desgraçado havia feito para ela, um dia ele iria matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Amai era única que podia conte-la quando fosse necessário

Ao chegarem a frente à casa branca, Hinata sentiu o ar dentro dos seus pulmões sendo roubados. Eles entraram na casa sendo recebidos por uma das empregas e logo em seguida por Hiashi.

O patriarca do clã olhou para os dois anbu parados em sua frente sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão, fazia anos que ele não via aquelas mascaras. Seu ódio aumento ainda mais ao perceber quem estava por trás dela

_Não se preocupe, só vim pegar algo que esqueci... Hiashi

Enquanto a kunoichi subia sentiu algo impedindo sua passagem, quando virou o rosto percebeu o mão de seu pai segurando seu braço, e os olhos deles se estreitarem quando falou

_Acho que tenho o direito de ver o rosto da minha filha

_Você perdeu esse direito no memento que decidiu me banir do clã_ ela se desvencilhou da mão dele e continuou a subir as escadas, mas antes lhe disse _ e não se esqueça não sou mais sua filha, então pare de me chamar assim

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hiashi sorriu. Um sorriu de verdade, um sorriso de satisfação. Finalmente Hinata havia aprendido não deixar ser subjugada, ela já não era mais aquela bonequinha de porcelana frágil e inútil, ela era uma verdadeira kunoichi, mas mesmo assim ele queria saber até onde ia seu potencial.

E não iria demorar muito para ele pode testar até onde seu poder ia afinal, ela tinha seu sangue na suas veias, e isso deveria significar algo.

Ele se virou e colocou suas mãos dentro da manga do kimono e lhe disse com uma voz serena

_O que você procurar esta dentro do escritório_ ele se virou indo para o escritório e completou _ devo lhe dizer, que aquela peça é muito interessante... E perigosa

Sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão Hinata seguiu o patriarca do clã Hyuuga, enquanto que Hiro tentava ao máximo não ri, parecia que velho sabia bem mais do que aparentava. E o melhor que ele iria aprontar ainda muito coisa.

Dentro da sala pálida, sem cor, mas precisamente em cima da mesa de magno um baú acorrentado e de madeira velha se encontrava, Hinata podia sentir seu sangue pulsar à medida que se aproximava mais do baú, e de sua querida amai. Com os olhos brilhando suas mãos tremulas encostaram-se na madeira envelhecida e num passe quase de mágica as correntes se saltaram caindo sobre a mesa.

E lá dentro dele estava sua preciosa amai.

Um sorriso brotou por debaixo da mascara, e sem fazer nenhum movimento às correntes contornaram seu braço e pescoço a apertando mais e mais. Aos poucos sua pele foi cedendo à pressão da corrente e rasgou.

O sangue da kunoichi agora se misturava com o aço das grossas correntes da Kusarigama, Hiashi olhava aquela cena atônico, mesmo sem demonstrar, ele conhecia aquela legendaria arma tinha sido utilizada na captura de um dos bijus e sabia que era uma arma amaldiçoada. Agora ele entendia o porquê.

Kusarigama era uma arma sanguinária sua força vinha do sangue do seu usuário. Suas correntes tinham sido banhadas com o sangue de seu mestre e selado dentro dela cem espíritos malignos, sem contar cada vida que ela retirava eram selados dentro dela.

Era uma arma maldita! Com uma força descomunal.

_Parece que ela esta zangada contigo_ Hiro lhe disse, Hinata apenas sorriu.

Amai não estava zangada apenas com saudades.

Após se alimentar as feridas do braço e do pescoço de Hinata começaram a se cicatrizar era o poder curativo de amai. Mas apesar de todo seu poder as cicatrizes iriam permanecer marcadas em sua pele.

_Esta na hora de irmos, Hiro-kun!

**XxXxXXxXxXXxX**

_ Tora quero que me conte o que você sabe sobre o esquadrão de espionagem_ os olhos azuis abaixo da mascara se arregalaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras _e sobre a relação entre Korahu e Hime.

Então era verdade, Sasuke e Hinata estavam juntos.

Finalmente sua amiga havia se desencanado daquele projeto de _laranja mecânica. _Mas mesmo assim ela não deixava de temer pelo bem estar de Hinata, Utatane não iria ficar nenhum pouco feliz com aquilo.

Seus olhos miraram o corpo inconsciente da jovem estirado no chão da sala do líder da anbu. Utatane já tinha começado a agir, pelo jeito ela não iria perder tempo

_Taka-sama_ ela olhou para o chão e continuou _minha resposta é para o senhor como líder ou para Uchiha Sasuke?

Os olhos ônix miravam a anbu ajoelhada em sua frente

_Se for para o líder devo lhe dizer que Koharu-sama é uma excelente líder e que o esquadrão que ela dirigi é o melhor de todos sem índices de erros, e Hime é uma das shinobi mais eficazes em seu trabalho, já relação das duas é algo restritamente profissional e-

_Já chega_ o líder da organização retirou sua mascara _ quero saber a verdade Ino

A anbu retirou sua mascara com um desenho de um tigre revelando a face da bela loira de olhos azuis. A mesma encarou o Uchiha com um sorriso nos lábios

_A verdade_ ela começou a lhe dizer _Sasuke, você se meteu na pior confusão que já sonhou.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

_ Hinata como digamos é a preciosa demais para Koharu e você é tentação demais_ Ino caminhou graciosamente até a mesa de Sasuke e se sentou cruzando as pernas _perto de você Hinata volta ser ela mesma, sem mascaras.

A voz de Ino foi se tornando distante

_Quando vi vocês dois na rua, fiquei feliz... Foi a primeira vez que vi Hinata sorri depois de tanto tempo_ nos lábios da kunoichi surgiu um pequeno sorriso _ o baka do Naruto acabou com o seu coração e pensar que no início ele era sua salvação. Depois daquele incidente ela nunca mais foi à mesma. Você não deve se lembrar afinal você ainda não havia retornado para vila.

A voz da kunoichi foi se tornando mais terna e ao mesmo tempo distante

_Estávamos num tempo difícil àquela guerra deixou grandes cicatrizes profundas no nosso mundo. Mas para Hinata aquela guerra foi sem sombra de duvidas o fim para ela. Você não deve saber, mas enquanto estávamos lutando com Madara, Hinata foi capturada por Kabuto. Ela ficou no seu cativeiro por seis meses, e enquanto voltou já não era mais a mesma de antes

Sasuke prestava atenção em cada palavra que Ino lhe dizia, ele não fazia idéia que Hinata tinha sido capturado. Quando ele voltou para vila à grande guerra tinha acabado fazia um ano, após ele e Naruto matarem Kabuto e Madara.

_Como assim voltou? Ela fugiu ou a encontraram?

_Não_ Ino lhe respondeu _ninguém a achou apesar de ficarem durante meses procurando, ninguém soube onda ela estava, era como se estivesse sido engolida pela face da Terra. E numa manhã Hinata apareceu no portão da vila com o corpo desnudo e cheio de sangue.

_Sem mais nem menos ela apareceu_ Sasuke murmurou as palavras sem entender.

Ele conhecia Kabuto e sabia que ele nunca iria deixá-la fugir e durante seis meses ela havia ficado no cativeiro presa. Não fazia sentido por que Kabuto iria querer Hinata? Seria por causa do byakugan? Mas se fosse o caso ele não a deixaria escapar a não ser que... Ele havia libertado, mas qual o motivo por trás disso.

_Hinata nunca disse, pelo menos pra mim, o que houve com ela durante esses meses. E Tsunade-sama proibiu de tocar nesse assunto dentro da vila, mas eu sei que depois disso Koharu- sensei decidiu cuidar de Hina por conta própria é claro junto com seu irmão_ Ino deu suspiro cansado e continuou _Hinata esta a mais ou menos três anos na anbu e quando ela coloca aquela mascara ela muda por completo como se tivesse uma segunda personalidade, por esse motivo ela começou a namorar o Naruto, ele de certa forma fazia parte do seu passado era como se ele fosse uma forma de se lembrar do que ela foi antes. E por esse motivo que ela fechou os olhos com as traições dele. Diferente de você, ele nunca conseguiu resgatá-la da sua prisão. É por isso que Utatane não quer você perto de Hime. Perto de você Hinata volta a ser como ela era antes.

Ao dizer isso a kunoichi colocou de volta sua mascara e saiu da sala, mas antes de sair Sasuke lhe chamou

_Ino_ ela parou

_Por que você não entrou no esquadrão de espionagem?

Por baixo da mascara ela deu um sorriso amargurado e respondeu sem virar

_Por que eu tenho coração_ ela simplesmente respondeu e por fim completou _ como ultima prova eu tinha que trazer o coração do líder dos rebeldes numa bandeja para provar minha lealdade, mas quando o vi percebi que nunca poderia arrancar o coração de uma criança de apenas doze anos de idade

E assim fechou a porta, eram lembranças tristes de mais que Ino não queria lembrar.

O líder olhou para fora da janela e fechou os olhos, perguntas se formavam em sua mente, mas não tinha respostas. No fim as palavras de Ino não tinham sido de tanta ajuda assim, só tinha aumentado mais suas perguntas.

Ele olhava pra os papeis estendidos em sua mesa, todas eram informações sobre Hime, missões completas, estilo de luta, força era um currículo surpreendente ele tinha que dizer, mas tudo aquilo não combinava com a garota que morava em sua casa.

Pelas suas informações Hime era uma kunoichi extremante forte e habilidosa, tinha sido treinado pelo seu irmão durante três, sem contar que Utatane Koharu também tinha sido sua sensei, suas especialidades eram infiltração e extermínio. Seu codinome era Koori no Hime umas das mais aclamadas kunoichi existentes e também a mais letal.

Era isso que não combinava Hime era descrita com uma kunoichi fria, uma assassina sem piedade, e uma força descomunal, ninguém jamais tinha visto seu rosto ou conhecia sua identidade, era precisa em seus assassinatos. Era chamada sempre para dar um fim e do outro lado tinha Hinata, a garota mais doce que tinha conhecido incapaz de ferir um animal sequer, gentil, amorosa, frágil, delicada.

Como duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam sem a mesma pessoa?

Afinal o que tinha acontecido durante aqueles seis meses que ela havia ficado confinada?

Essa era a questão. Essa mudança toda tinha acontecido depois desse sumiço. Não havia nenhum documento falando desse desparecimento, nada; absolutamente nada. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido, se não fosse por Ino provavelmente nunca iria saber sobre isso, mas esse fato que ligava tudo.

Toda a mudança de Hinata tinha começado a partir dali.

Foi após esse incidente que Hime havia parecido, então essa era a questão: o que tinha acontecido para fazer Hinata mudar tanto e principalmente o que tem de tão especial para Utatane proteger tanto

Afinal o que tava havendo e...

_Hinata quem é você de verdade?

Uma voz atrás de si respondeu sua pergunta

_Alguém que você deveria se manter longe, ototo-chan_ aquela voz, era ele não havia duvidas disso

Mas uma peça do quebra cabeça tinha aparecido.

_Aniki_ Sasuke apenas murmurou _ era só quem faltava para completar meu quebra cabeça.

Os olhos ônix miravam a figura do seu irmão mais novo, então era verdade Sasuke estava interessado na sua bela aluna. Mas a alegria durou pouco, Sasuke não sabia a onde estava se metendo e pelo corpo decorando o chão parecia que Koharu também não estava perdendo tempo. Isso iria lhe dar muita dor de cabeça.

_Você tem duas opções_ ele começou com tom neutro sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção

_E quais seriam_ Sasuke completou no mesmo tom

_Ou você deixa Hinata ou_ sua voz se tornou mais grave que normal _você fica com ela sem fazer nenhuma pergunta como o seu amigo

_Seu não aceitar nenhumas dessas alternativas

Ele já esperava essa resposta

_Então você deve se preparar por que até mesmo o mais doce dos vinho pode conter o mais letal dos venenos

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ora parece que princesinha esta de volta_ voz de Hana era cheia de desprezo e raiva _ pelo visto não perde tempo já foi abrir as pernas pro primeiro que passou... Até quando em Hime-chan vai se comportar como uma vadi-

_Hana_ a ruiva de olhos de olhos verde olhou pra dono daquela voz e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte _porque você não cala a boca.

Os olhos verdes miram os verdes-água, um brilho se intensificou ainda mais

_Hiro é melhor você se esquecer desse amor doentio que senti pela nossa Hime, por que essa daí_ ela jogou um olhar para Hime que permanecia calada _ nunca vai gostar de você. Então querido é melhor você esquecer-la.

Ao ouvir as palavras de sua companheira Hiro apenas sorriu... Hana não sabia de nada no fim das contas.

_Então que você me sugere?_ seu timbre se tornou malicioso _ já que Hime não me quer como você mesma diz, o que você ira fazer para eu esquecer esse amor doentio. Te garanto que sou um pouco difícil de agradar, mas estou disposto a fazer uma exceção no seu caso.

Seu não tivesse usando uma mascara todos veriam a vermelhidão que tomou a face de Hana

_Eu não faço caridade_ ela respondeu tentando manter o timbre de voz neutro, mas vão

Hime continuava imparcial diante aquela discussão. Já eram comuns os comentários maldosos de Hana sobre si e as retaliações de Hiro, apesar de viverem brigando os dois no fundo sentiam muito mais que gostavam de demonstrar.

_Vejo que todos meus queridos alunos estão aqui reunido_ a voz de Koharu fez presente diante o dojo, todos fizeram as devidas referencias a líder _venho lhes comunicar que eu e Hokage-sama decidimos fazer algo diferente esse ano na prova chunnin

_O que seria?_ Hiro lhe perguntou

_ Uma luta: sua pupila contra uns dos meus queridos alunos

Sakura... Era única coisa que veio na mente de Hinata. E conhecendo sua sensei como ninguém ela já sabia que iria sobrar para ela, era só o que faltava lutar contra Haruno, todos iriam dizer que era por causa do Naruto.

Era só que faltava... Como ela queria ter permanecido em casa, mas exatamente na cama deitada e junto com lindo e belo... . Então havia veio à questão o que Sasuke era? Seu namorado ou não? Ou algo a mais do que simples companheiros de quarto?

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido com a voz de sua sensei

_A luta será em publico para toda a vila ver, creio que não devo dizer que não aceito derrotas_ Utatane completou _quero ver Tsunade-hime se lamentar de ter sugiro essa luta.

Aquela rivalidade entre Koharu e Tsunade já estava dando nos nervos. A única que conseguia irritar Utatane era Tsunade, e quando isso acontecia sempre sobrava para seus pobres alunos

_ E quem de nós ira lutar?

_Hime

Hinata sentiu o olhar de Hana sobre si, ela sabia que sua companheira de time odiava a rósea, mas ela não fazia idéia por que. Mas tinha uma leve suspeita que fosse de um beijo durante o festival de outono entre um garoto de cabelos loiros com uma garota de cabelos rosados

_ Por que ela?_ a voz de Hana estava mais alterado que o normal _ eu sou tão capaz quanto ela. Sensei por favor?

_Hime ira lutar pronto acabou_ Utatane encerrou o assunto, mas antes de sair lançou um olhar pra Hime _não quero misericórdia. Se for preciso poderá usar seu poder total, mas creio que não será necessário.

Utatane saiu do dojo sem importar com os gritos de Hana, a única coisa que queria era ver Tsunade se arrepender. No fim Hime iria concluir aquela missão como qualquer outra

_Você não acha que está levando isso longe de mais

_Homura

_Utatane não deixe que seu ódio te cegue ou você ira acabar perdendo sua preciosa perola

_Eu não irei perde-la só irei mostrá-la um pouco, e todos verão que Hinata Hyuuga não nenhuma garotinha inútil e frágil com pensaram

Homura desencostou da parede e olhou os olhos de Koharu. Ele sabia que ela tinha um carinho especial por Hime o principal motivo não era o segredo que carregava e sim o fato da menina Hyuuga de passado quase a mesma coisa do que ela.

Quando mais nova Koharu tinha sido capturada na guerra e sofrido umas das piores violações que uma mulher poderia sofrer, como ele se odiava por não ter chegado a tempo na época. Isso foi o motivo de Koharu nunca mais ser a mesma, e de ambos nunca mais voltarem a ser o que eram antes; bem mais do que amigos.

Hinata não tinha passado por isso, mas tinha passado por algo cruel e também desumano teve seu corpo invadido durante meses por instrumentos cirúrgicos, dessecando cada pedaço dela, humilhando a cada momento, cortando, rasgando, costurando sua pele varias vezes; de fato foi uma sorte te se salvado, mas como Korahu algo dentro dela mudou, ou melhor, se quebrou.

Apesar do jeito um pouco errôneo era isso que Koharu tentava evitava ainda mais que sua preciosa hime se quebrasse ainda mais, em sua cabeça isso significava afastar qualquer um a que a fizesse mal, a fizesse sofrer. Quando ela soube que o Uzumaki tava traindo sua pupila, planejou um plano ardiloso para separá-lo de Hime, então nisso entrou Sakura.

Agora era Sasuke com sua fama de destruidor de corações, ela não podia deixar que fizesse sua menina sofrer de novo, era inaceitável.

O que mais queria era ver sua pequena menininha feliz e nunca mais deixaria alguém fazer nenhum mal a ela.

Koharu via Hime com uma filha, e com tal a tentava proteger de sua maneira.

* * *

><p>Ok mil desculpas pela demora sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei que não ficou muito bom esse capitulo, mas prometo que o próximo irá ficar melhor. Como extra deixei a biografia dos novos personagens, esse são autoria minha<p>

Nome: Cho Mitsume

Codinome: Hana

Aparência: possui os cabelos cacheados até a cintura vermelhos como o rubi, e olhos verde escuros, tem um corpo esbelto e com poucas curvas, e seios médios, alta e tem sardas pelo rosto, tem um temperamento explosivo e diz o que pensa

Estilo de luta: gosta de armas, suas unhas crescem e se tornam tão resistente e afiadas como uma lamina, seu elemento é o fogo. Tem habilidade de retirar qualquer tipo de arma dentro do seu corpo. E tenho como habilidade especial o poder de transformar qualquer coisa em uma arma. Sua arma favorita são duas espadas

Personalidade: odeia Hime, principalmente por achar que Hiro senti algo pela kunoichi de cabelos pretos azulados. Provocar Hime é seu hobbie favorito, seu maior sonho é conseguir fazer sua companheira de equipe perder a cabeça. Mas no fundo ela sente muita pena de Hime pelo fato da ela carregar um grande segredo. Ela odeia Sakura pelo único fato dela ter beijado Hiro. É extremamente ciumenta

Afinidades: ama Hiro, mas não sabe como dizer. E se senti insegura por não se achar muito bonita ou atraente, então tenta o maximo esconder esse sentimento

Estilo: usa roupas curtas e coloridas, seu uniforme é um vestido preto justo abertos nas laterais sem alças

Nome: Shiro Usume

Codinome: Hiro

Aparência: dono de um corpo extremamente tentador, tem cabelos loiros médios, e olhos verde-água. Adora seus músculos por isso que sempre os deixa a mostra, senti muito orgulho da sua aparência pois levou anos para conseguir, alto, pele clara e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego

Estilo de luta: odeia lutar, mas luta quando é preciso. Tem como lei não bater em mulher inimiga ou não. Seu elemento é o raio, gosta de luta mais corpo a corpo. Tem um gancho de direita muito forte, não usa armas

Personalidade: gentil e calmo a maioria do tempo, mas muito franco. Não gosta muito de lidar com pessoas, mas sabe muito bem manipulas, muito inteligente. É um admirador da beleza feminina e um grande conquistador não gosta de repetir as conquistas. Senti um carinho muito grande por hime, mas nada carnal, ela é mais como uma irmãzinha

Afinidade: tem uma relação de ódio e amor por Hana, sabe que ela o ama. Mas espera que ela tome o primeiro passo e se sinta segura, até la aproveita a vida com muitas mulheres. Apesar de aparecer calmo odeia quando algum homem se aproxime dela, por isso meio que ele assumi um postura de guarda costa, sem a mesma saber

Estilo: não gosta de usar camisa , prefere sobre-tudo mas sempre aberto deixando seus peitoral evidente, calça sempre escuras e cabelo bagunçado

**xXxXxxX**

eu não irei demorar para dizer o que tanto Hinata esconde, no próximo capitulo ou no outro devo dizer o que é. Beijos e até a próxima

Momento propaganda:

Comecei uma fic nova chama _"corações psicodélicos"_ é a historia de uma garota que descobre que seu noivo é gay e que não tem mais nenhum centavo no bolso, e então tem que pedir a ajuda á pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Mas nada é tão fácil como parecer e as coisas começam a se complicar. Konan x Itachi

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roh Matheus: Eu não sei se fiz um bom hentai, eu particularmente não sou muito boa descrever nada, sensações, sentimentos realmente não é o meu forte, mas fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário muita obrigada

saiury-chan 2: Você esta acompanhando a fic dês do primeiro capitulo, muito obrigada. E sobre a sedução quem sabe no próximo capitulo tenha mais, adorei escreve sobre o jogo de sedução, agora Tsunade e Utatane ai sim vai ter mais coisas pela frente... E claro que Homura vai se a peça principal nesse jogo de titãs, ele vai revelar alguns segredos bastante interessantes

sayurichaan: Devo dizer que no inicio ele não era também meu personagem favorito, eu sempre gostei do Gaara, mas depois de ler uma fic desse casal, me apaixonei por ele. Eu sempre fui fã Sasuke x Sakura, mas agora não leio outra fic não seja Sasuke e Hinata,

Muito obrigada pelos comentarios e até a proxima


	7. Despedida

Olá a todos que acompanham minhas fanfics, durante um bom tempo fiquei sem postar nada o motivo foi que eu havia perdido minha senha e não estava recebendo nada pelo meu e-mail, então deixei de lado e comecei a escrever e postar em outro site.

Eventualmente acabei me desligando das minhas historias, mas hoje quando olhei a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail vi que tinha uma mensagem nova referente a uma fic minha "rosa negra", então decidi recomeçar o projeto de novo dês do inicio, de todas as fics que escrevi.

Mas eu não irei mais continuar postando aqui nesse site, para quem quiser deixarei aqui meu novo endereço a partir de segunda-feira já irei começar postar "rosa negra" "nascer do sol" "corações psicodélicos" e "thanking for you".

Eu sinto muito mesmo, e peço mil desculpas.

Aqui esta meu endereço novo

fanfiction /130150/

Atenciosamente yusa!


End file.
